Diclonius Queen of Westeros
by Professor Majora
Summary: In the Game of Thrones, there are the players and the pawns. There is an important distinction, yet there is one participant that is above the rules. She doesn't care about the Iron Throne, but is still the most desired piece to have control over. She is Lucy of House Cinder, and she will change the Game forever. Lucy/Daenerys, possible harem and gore.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello there - Prof. Majora here at long last. I come with a new story for you all! As many of you, I am huge fan of Game of Thrones, and wanted to write some sort of crossover story. However, when I was thinking of ideas: I noticed that there were no crossovers between Elfen Lied and GoT, which in turn made me very surprised.**_

 _ **After all, imagine if Lucy from Elfen Lied was in the world of GoT. Her powers would be extremely tempting to such a politically driven world such as Westeros and Essos. How would her presence affect the game? Well, this fanfiction will explore that possibility.**_

 _ **This fanfiction will consider elements from both Elfen Lied and Game of Thrones, but there will also be influences from the Dark Souls franchise and possibly Bloodborne.**_

 _ **Also, before starting this story, some of you may be wondering about my other stories "Dementor Representative" and "The Deal", and the truth is that while I haven't abandonded them, I am revaluating them. I really looked at them, and realised that I wasn't satisfied with them. As such, I will be reworking some things with them. I will still be working on them, but they are currently on hiatus. Sorry about that .**_

 _ **Now, with that out of the way - I hope you enjoy this first ever crossover of Game of Thrones and Elfen Lied!**_

 **Diclonius Queen of Westeros**

Chapter 1

 **-The Narrow Sea-**

 **-Year 289 AC-**

The sounds of the wind in the sails echoed across the ship, alongside the mighty sounds of the waves pushing against the side of the ship. Despite the calm waters, it seemed that said waters still wished to make their presence known. The ship itself wasn't any special as the crew members were just regular merchants, traders and sailors that were just trying to make a living. They had sailed from Pentos and were traversing towards the wharf in Saltpans, a seaside village in the Vale.

However, while most of the crew were either busy checking the ship or the wares; they seemed adamant in avoiding one particular passenger. Now, this one its own may not have been particularly bizarre, if it wasn't for said passenger's peculiar appearance and age. For this passenger wasn't some large, intimidating brute of a man that could have been a distant cousin of Gregor Clegane. No, this was in fact not even a man; it was a young girl, who had most likely not even flowered yet.

The girl's appearance was also peculiar, in that she wasn't really dressed like either a noble lady nor a commoner. She was wearing dark trousers with high brown boots that went up to her knees. On her torso, she was wearing a golden, leather bodice that went over her chest and even covered the front of her hips, and there was a leather belt of the same colour wrapped around her waist, fastening it. The leather was covered in peculiar runes and shapes that resembled eyes and perhaps some other esoteric and forgotten symbols. Underneath the leather bodice, she was wearing some dark-scarlet shirt that had a close-fitting high collar that wrapped around her slender, pale neck.

However, most of her form was covered up by a leathery cloak that was left open, with several buckles, and a high collar. The cloak was darkly coloured with a purple hue to it, and seemed to be a few sizes too large, judging by the way it hung over her form, and how the sleeves of the cloak were clearly covering her gloved hands.

Overall, her outfit seemed intricate and rich enough to suggest that she was of high birth, but at the same time she looked as if she came from one of the more obscure and peculiar reaches of the Known World, if it was even within the Known World at all. However, for some reason the captain of the ship had been very adamant to allow this girl on the ship. At first, the crew thought that the girl must have paid the captain handsomely, until the captain gave the deliberate command that they should leave her alone if they valued their lives.

After all, the captain had seen the girl's face, which was currently covered up by the hood that was attached to the back of her dark coat, but still covered her face nicely. And more importantly; he had recognised her face. It wasn't just the long locks of a peculiar shade of red (or a dark shade of pink as some men from Tyrosh would call it) that covered her head, or the blood-red eyes that seemed to pierce his soul. It was also those things on the top of her head. The captain had only seen them for a short moment, when the girl briefly lifted her hood to allow him to see them; but it had been enough.

The captain knew of this girl and he knew that she could kill him in a second if she so wished. And considering that she only wanted passage for herself, the man had ultimately accepted the small purse of silver coins that she had handed him.

As for the girl in question, she hadn't even bothered to try to interact with anyone on the ship. She knew that the crew had most likely been warned by the captain. It certainly helped the girl when she was bargaining for a place on the ship, but it didn't help much in terms of company. The girl in question didn't care much, she was fine with being alone. It was something she was very much used to.

Well, that was not entirely true. There were those moments when she wasn't entirely alone, and she felt content, even happy being around someone. Those moments may have been a handful at most, but they mattered very much to the hooded girl. In fact, those moments were the reason she was on this ship in the first place.

She had to find _her_ … her friend…

 **-Flashback, several months ago-**

 **-The Free City of Pentos, Essos-**

People were chatting loudly amongst each other, either with exuberant exclamations or arguing angrily about prices and the market, and some of them were unquestionably drunk. All of it became a cacophony of noise that seemed to embody most large cities of the world. In her narrow experience, the hooded girl could say with certainty that people always seemed to be particularly loud.

 _'Perhaps they desire to compete with each other on who can be the loudest, or perhaps the most obnoxious'_ , she thought to herself, as she witnessed a tanned and wrinkly man throw up not far away from her. Despite the heat she felt on this day, the girl didn't really feel comfortable with removing her coat. Thankfully, the coat had certain benefits when it came to handling temperature. Still, the overall humid air was not really doing much for the headache she felt approaching. Though whether that came from the heat of Pentos or the crammed environment, she couldn't tell.

The girl stepped into a nearby alleyway to get away from the large crowd, which was thankfully empty at the time. After she had entered the passage between the two white buildings, she leaned against one of the walls, and pulled back her hood with a sigh. She allowed her peculiar shade of hair to flow freely down her shoulders and back as she looked up towards the sky.

"Three years… it's been three years now", she whispered to herself. "What am I even doing these days? Going from place to place – is that all there is my life?" When she of course gained no response from anywhere, though she was not really expecting any at all, the girl sighed as she closed her eyes. "I suppose I should see if I could get some food and possibly find some job, before I leave."

However, as she moved away from the wall, a loud noise gained her immediate attention. The red-haired girl turned around so far that said hair flew violently in the air like a blood-soaked whip. Her blood-red eyes stared at the small form of a young girl, a few years younger than herself. Right next to said girl were a few crates that had fallen over, which she must have been hiding behind and then accidentally knocked them over.

"H-Hello", the girl said softly, as her violet eyes took in the red eyes of the older girl, who seemed to have skin as pale as her own. The older girl said nothing as she simply stared at the younger girl in front of her. "I'm sorry to bother you."

"What do you want", asked the older girl as she stared at the younger girl in front of her. The smaller girl was nervously twirling a lock of her silver-gold hair.

"Well, um…", the girl started softly. "I was just exploring while my brother is busy, and I found you alone in this alley, and… well." The younger girl's eyes wandered up the top of the head of red hair, where two white horns were poking out. "I noticed that you have those horns on your head… are they real?"

As soon as those words were uttered, the older girl tensed. Her hands reflexively twitched towards the weapons she kept on her person, as her already sharp eyes seemed to become almost as cold as the Northern winds.

"So, you've seen them. I guess they repulse you as well", the older girl said as she reached one of her hands up and tugged on the hood, trying to cover up the horns. _'Do I have to kill this girl as well? Why can't humans just leave me alone?!'_ , the horned girl thought to herself bitterly, as she stared at the girl in front of her. On pure instinct, she reached out her Arms towards the girl. Of course, that didn't really mean the same thing as it meant to others.

The horned girl had learned many years ago that she had a strange power. No one else that she had encountered had this ability thus far, and according to one man she knew; it was most likely a magical ability that was within her very blood. This ability was that she essentially had several extra arms to use. Of course, these Arms were not like any regular arms. They were invisible to the naked eye to everyone aside from the horned girl herself.

She had also learned very quickly that she could lift almost any weight with this object, including herself, with no difficulty, and she could also… tear people apart like they were nothing.

And she would have torn up the young girl with the silver-golden locks, if she hadn't heard what the younger girl said under her breath.

"No… I think they are pretty. They look like cute ears." As soon as the horned girl heard these words, she froze up. The horned girl was no stranger to compliments about her appearance, usually coming from men who wished to defile her, judging by the lecherous looks in their eyes.

However, this was the first time she had ever heard anyone compliment her with such innocence in their voice. Her arms retreated, when they had almost been about to tear into the young girl's skin and turn her into a bloody smear on the ground. For a moment, the horned girl's eye softened as they stared into the violet eyes in front of her. Then, they hardened once more as they stared deeply at the younger girl – she may after all been trying to deceive the horned girl.

"Really now? How can something that is cute cause me so much trouble, with people hurting me over them", the horned girl replied with a sneer. "Why do you think I cover them up?" At first, the younger girl said nothing, before she took a deep breathe.

"You are being looked down on as well", the younger girl asked. This confused the horned girl, as she tilted her head at the younger girl.

"What do you mean?" The younger girl seemed hesitant to reply, as she twirled her hair.

"People always look at me strangely. I have to travel from city to city as I have no home, and people always stare at me. Sometimes, there are those that twist my hair really hard and it hurts. I don't understand why, but they do it anyway", the girl replied. _'I don't want to tell her about my brother… should I have mentioned him'_ , the younger girl thought to herself.

The response seemed to throw the horned girl for a loop, as her mind tried to piece together why someone who looked rather exotic and even pretty herself would be victim to such harsh treatment. Then, her mind made the simple conclusion.

"I suppose that people are just cruel in general. To mock me for my horns is one thing, but they are so cruel as to point out your differences as well. Your hair is pretty as well, so it's just foolish and pathetic on their end", the horned girl said, before she caught herself. _'Wait, why did I say that?'_

"Thank you", the younger girl said with a shy smile. "Like I said, I think your horns are cute. I don't know why people would be hurting you because of them, but I don't think it's fair."

"Indeed, it's not fair", the horned girl replied, her eyes softening once more. There was a naivety within this girl that accompanied her innocence, but it also seemed that there was no deception to be found with this girl. At the same time, the girl's violet eyes held such… loneliness. Just like her own red eyes.

"My name is Daenerys, but you can call me Dany. What is yours?" At the girl's happy question, the horned girl froze. This Dany… she was asking for her name. When was the last time anyone had asked for her name? At first, the horned girl was considering just walking away, and yet… there was something about this girl. She was wearing her heart on her sleeve and there was no sign of deception or malignance to be found.

"… Lucy. My name is Lucy", Lucy replied hesitantly, as she focused her red eyes on Dany.

 **-Flashback end-**

"Land ahoy!" A loud voice snapped Lucy out of her memories. She looked out in the distance and saw the approaching docks. She must have been more submerged in her memories than she realised. That could be dangerous if she was ever ambushed, but Lucy was also aware of her… she hesitated to call it a blessing but considering that she would be otherwise dead without it; Lucy would take whatever she could. While she was looking at the approaching docks, Lucy started to once more think back to the time she spent with Dany.

After they had first introduced themselves to each other, Dany had asked if they could meet at the same place the next day. Lucy had tentatively agreed, and thus waited in the same alleyway the next day, despite Lucy's suspicions. Thankfully, Dany did show up the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that. This went on as days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, during which Lucy and Dany spent most hours the sun was up together.

Lucy had looked after the younger Dany, making sure that she had food, while also teaching her a few tricks about living on the streets that the younger girl had yet to learn. It wasn't long before Dany had looked at Lucy with admiration in her eyes, just like how Lucy had been captured by Dany's burning spirit and innocence. Lucy had even showed Dany her powers, when she made an elaborate show of making things float around her and creating an almost eerie puppet show. Meanwhile, Dany had simply talked to Lucy, sharing her thoughts and dreams. It may not seem much in comparison to Lucy demonstrating her powers, but to Lucy; it was more than what anyone had ever given to her.

For the first time in her life, Lucy forgot that she had horns, all the pain and much more. She was just able to feel… joy. Even now, that feeling was so alien to her, and she felt it in such a large quantity for that time. After such a long time, Lucy had her first real friend.

Sadly, their time was cut abruptly short. One cloudy day, the two of them had been spending time together like it was any other day, when suddenly; they were attacked by a group of people with daggers, as their intentions were made perfectly clear. Lucy had told Dany to run away while she would deal with these assassins, not only for her own safety, but also because Lucy didn't want Dany to see her murdering these people.

Lucy had lost something within her when she was first forced to kill people all those years ago. She didn't want Dany to go through that as well. After Lucy had taken care of the assassins, she had searched for her friend, but she couldn't find Dany anywhere. She wasn't in any of the places Lucy expected her to be. By the time the third day passed, Lucy knew that she wasn't in Pentos anymore.

She had luckily remembered that Dany had mentioned her brother, though whenever she talked about him; there was a sense of sadness that seemed to enter Dany's voice. She had mentioned how she and her brother was forced to flee because of someone that had taken their home from them, and still wanted them dead. That home had been in Westeros, which was why Lucy had bought passage for herself to travel to that country.

Lucy looked up from her reminiscing and saw the approaching land mass that was Westeros. As the docks were getting closer with every passing second, she couldn't help but sigh to herself. This wasn't the first time she had been to Westeros. After all, she was born in this part of the world, before she had been shipped away to Essos so many years ago. Her eyes narrowed in rage as she recalled the first years of her life that she spent growing up in King's Landing… the children of Flea Bottom and the beggars that littered the street. Not that anywhere else was any better: humans were humans, and they treated her like vermin. She had no reason to return to Westeros whatsoever.

But Dany had talked about so fondly of Westeros, and how she would one day return to this country: to the home that was stolen from her just as she was born. Lucy had no idea where Dany could have gone, but she knew that the violet-eyed girl wished to go back home one day, and would most likely end up here, where her home was. And Lucy wanted to be there with her.

After Lucy had realised that her friend had disappeared from Pentos; she had made a promise to herself. She would find Dany and help her find the happiness she desires. One way or another, Lucy would be reunited with her friend, no matter the cost.

 **-Two weeks later-**

 **-On the waters near Pyke, The Iron Islands-**

On a ship of the Royal Fleet, Lord Eddard "Ned" Stark, also known as Warden of the North was standing in full armour and with the ancestral Valyrian Steel Ice in his hands. Right next to him stood the intimidating form of King Robert Baratheon, First of his Name, and Ned's childhood friend. He was also adorned in armour, but unlike Ned, Robert was carrying a large spiked iron war-hammer.

The Iron Islands… seven small rocky islands that where located to the west of the Westeros mainland, considered to be the smallest of the nine regions of Westeros, and the least populated of them all. And these people were confident enough to start a rebellion against the crown that would grant them their independence.

It had all started only a few months ago, when the Greyjoys launched their Iron Fleet and burned down Lannisport and had several successful minor strikes all along the western coasts. Then they had started to feel the whiplash strike them back upon their first major defeat in Seaguard. Since then, it had been going downhill for them, especially when King Robert's younger brother, Lord Stannis Baratheon, had attacked the Iron Fleet in the Straits of Fair Isle, where the Royal Fleet and the Redwyne Fleet combined their strength, and destroyed the entirety of the Iron Fleet in one fell swoop. This in turn allowed Ned and Robert to sail towards Pyke with thousands of soldiers, all the while Stannis and Barristan Selmy went to the Iron Islands and subdued both the Great Wyk and the Old Wyk respectively.

Again, some had to wonder how the Ironborn thought they were going to succeed with this uprising. Of course, while they were heavily outnumbered, Ned had to give the Ironborn credit for one thing. They were unmatched on the seas. While the Ironborn are no match fighting on land, they are unparalleled on ship. And sadly, that advantage was currently giving Ned a problem.

As it turned out, it seemed like that when Stannis had destroyed the Iron Fleet at the Sea Battle of Fair Isle; he had apparently not destroyed the _entire_ Iron Fleet. It was a large part of the fleet, but there were still several ships left. And now, these remaining ships had surrounded Pyke in order to protect it and launch an attack against Ned's army if necessary.

While Ned was aware that they had the advantage of numbers and that they could overpower these pirates and raiders; Ned also knew that the Ironborn had enough skill to cause a large casualty for the Royal Army.

"What are we waiting for", Robert asked impatiently. "Let's go in there and bring these pirates to their knees!"

"Your Grace, if we rush in now, then we risk losing tons of men needlessly to their ships. Your brother is unable to get to his ships because the remainder of the Iron Fleet has surrounded both Great Wyk and Old Wyk", Ned replied sternly.

"Bloody Greyjoys and their fucking Iron Prices – all of this because that fucker Balon felt privileged in his right as the so-called King of the Iron Islands", Robert hissed angrily at the ships that covered his path. His face was turning red in rage.

Ned looked at his childhood friend. Robert Baratheon had always embodied the words of House Baratheon: "Ours is the Fury". It was something he had seen quite a lot in the rebellion against the Mad King, Aerys II Targaryen. And while he admired Robert's passion, he also knew about Robert's less than reputable habits. And judging by the slightly wider frame he now had, Ned suspected that those habits had been starting to catch up on his old friend over the past eight years.

However, what sometimes unsettled Ned wasn't Robert's lust for alcohol and women, but rather his bloodlust. There was something with the fury that Robert Baratheon showed during the rebellion against the Mad King that unsettled Ned. While Robert may not have an inherit cruelty, there was still a fierce beast within him. One that loved to fight and kill. The same beast that was clawing to get out and urging Robert to rush into Pyke and break every Greyjoy bannerman's skull that he could get his hands on.

Still, Ned believed and knew deep down that despite his many faults; Robert was a good man and friend. Hopefully, his faith in his friend would not be betrayed once more like the day when the bodies of Elia Martell and her children were brought forward to Robert. The Lord Paramount of the North shook his head to avoid that particular memory and turned towards his King.

"Robert, I know you want to end this rebellion as soon as possible, especially now when we have them cornered. However, our information about their full numbers were wrong, and if we rush in too fast right now; we risk losing tons of good men in the process.

"There are reinforcements coming from the Redwyne Fleet shortly. Alongside their support; we can attack them from several fronts and spread their forces too thin for comfort." Ned's words seemed to be getting through to the King of the Seven Kingdoms, as his face became less red and was breathing more evenly now.

"You're right Ned. These pirates would prove to be a real problem for the Kingdom. I guess I'm just worked up about the damage that they've caused these past moons", Robert admitted bitterly, before focusing on Ned. "Tell the men to ready the siege engines. I want all of them loaded and prepared for when the reinforcements get here. After they arrive, we will bring everything we have on them." In response to his command, Ned bowed.

"Yes, your gr-"

"YOUR GRACE", a soldier shouted from above. They turned towards the lookout to see the man staring into the distance, his face full of confusion, awe and fear.

"What's the matter, soldier", Robert shouted back.

"Your grace, the Iron Fleet… it's being destroyed!"

"WHAT?! But we haven't launched an attack! Is it Stannis and his fleet that is attacking", Robert shouted as he turned back towards the remainder of the Fleet that was surrounding Pyke. Only to grow more confused when he saw no ships bearing the Baratheon Stag… or any ships for that matter, aside from the Iron Fleet.

"No, my lord! They are just falling apart on their own, I'm not sure what is happening", the lookout reported. At this point, all men were looking out at the Iron Fleet. It was just like the soldier had said; there were clear wreckage of one of the ships. Somehow, the ship had obliterated itself, and another was being decimated while it was accompanied by the distant sound screams.

 _'How can this be? Robert hasn't ordered the attack yet, and the Redwyne Fleet can't have arrived this soon'_ , Ned thought to himself, as he observed one of the ships being torn apart from some invisible force. Suddenly, he saw something. It was only for a second, but he saw it: a small form that was running on the wreckage.

"There is someone on the ship", Ned said, pointing towards the ship. Robert followed what he was looking at, and lo and behold: there was a small form that was just then jumping from one ship to another. "Is that one person responsible for destroying the ships?"

"That's impossible. The sheer force and power that's required for that is enormous. No one could do something like that", said a soldier who was standing right next to him, while a few others agreed loudly.

"Then how else can you explain the ships being destroyed", Ned challenged, even if he too was feeling sceptical.

"I think you may have a point, Ned", Robert said with a distant voice, as he pointed towards the ship that the small form had just jumped on. Not long after the form had jumped on; the sounds of distant screams had once again filled the air, and they witnessed as the ship was being slowly torn apart by that invisible force. Afterwards, when the ship was starting to turn into little more than driftwood.

Ned was baffled by the sight. By all accounts, this should not be possible. Whoever that small form was, one person shouldn't be capable of utterly decimating a ship like this person clearly was. And yet, when it happened a third time, it was difficult to argue that it was merely coincidence. This one person was somehow capable of defeating tons of bloodthirsty Ironborn, while also destroying their ship, before traversing to the next ship and repeating the same process: without using a boat to get there.

However, in the chaos. Ned as well as Robert suddenly gained their bearings and realised their advantage at hand. While this was certainly what they didn't have in mind; this person was destroying the Iron Fleet and was thus creating the diversion and distraction they needed. If this kept going, they would barely lose any soldiers to the Ironborn. Ned looked at Robert, who clearly had the same thought process judging by his eyes. With a simple nod, they had the same understanding, before Robert turned to his soldiers.

"Alright men, listen up. I have no idea what is happening, but we are going to press on with this newfound advantage. Sail forward, prepare the siege engines, and let's bring these Iron-fuckers down!" At his command, his men roared in agreement and confidence, as they set out to subdue Pyke and end the Greyjoy Rebellion, and hopefully discover who this mysterious person is when they got there.

 **-Earlier, aboard the "Iron Victory" of the Iron Fleet-**

On the ship Iron Victory, Victarion Greyjoy was staring at the several ships belonging to King Robert Baratheon. He had just arrived with his ship, after sailing all the way from Sea Dragon Point after learning of the Iron Fleet's fall at Fair Isle. The fully armoured brute of a man looked calmly at his enemies. His brother's plan had worked in the end.

While the self-proclaimed King of the Iron Islands, Balon Greyjoy, was unbelievably arrogant and ambitious, he was also not an idiot. Especially when considering that Euron, one of the most devilishly intelligent men that Victarion had ever met, gave clever advice to Balon. He was aware that while his people were unparalleled on sea, the Seven Kingdoms had more knights and could easily overpower him. Therefore, King Balon made a concentrated effort in trying to keep the full amount of ships secret from any potential spies that the Spider may have located on the Iron Islands. Victarion had even heard that Euron went through some extra measures to make sure that the information never left Iron Islands, though he would rather not think about it considering that it was Euron.

Then, to further keep up the illusions; Balon had his brothers Euron, Victarion and Aeron take the ships and hide them, even using them to raid and pillage, though always making sure to hide their real identities. All this misdirection was made so that in the possible outcome that they would face a great loss of their fleet: it would hopefully fool their enemy into believing that they had lost their fleet. And as predicted; this diversion had allowed them to fool King Robert into believing that they had smashed their entire fleet upon the Sea Battle of Fair Isle, and while Aeron had gone missing since then; it had allowed Balon to lull his enemies into a false sense of security.

True, while Victarion wasn't really the smartest mank, especially in comparison to Euron; he was aware that King Robert still had the advantage of numbers. Even if the Iron Fleet currently had them surrounded: even Victarion was somewhat aware that their royal equipment and training may prove to best the Ironborn. While Victarion was not very smart, he was a good commander and knew his ways around the seas. That was most likely the reason why Balon had named him the Lord Captain of the Iron Fleet after all.

However, even if he was aware deep down that they were about to fight a meaningless battle: he was also Ironborn. He wouldn't give up so easily just because they were outnumbered, he was quite frankly too stubborn for that. As his brother Balon had said, even if they were surrounded and outnumbered; they would not yield. They would keep fighting with all they had and bring down as many of them as possible – hopefully even King Robert himself if they were lucky.

Victarion had his orders from the brother he was loyal too and was prepared to fight to the very last man. He was not afraid of drowning or death for that matter: for what is dead may never die!

"Come on men, it's time to show these men that we are Ironborn, and that we do not fear them! For what is dead may never die", Victarion roared loudly, as he raised his crude axe in the air. His men roared in agreement as they raised their own axes and swords. However, before they could bring forth the great ship to attack – all hell broke loose.

"LORD CAPTAIN", a loud voice stopped everyone in their tracks. Victarion turned around just as the door that lead to the door to the lower deck was pushed opened violently, revealing the blood-covered form of one of the crewmembers. "LORD CAPTAIN, THERE IS SOMETHING BELOW-"

The crewmember could say nothing else, for suddenly; his head fell off his shoulders. There was a shower of blood, much to the shock of the crewmembers as they branded their weapons in preparation for whatever had spooked the crewmember.

They most certainly did not expect it to be a small child – a girl from the looks of it – that was wearing a strange dark robe that seemed to be a few sizes too large, with a hood covering her head. The only things visible were the lower half of her pale face and her long strangely coloured hair. The girl was standing there, with no discernible expression as her lips were locked firmly in a thin line.

"Who are you", Victarion asked, though it was clear by the tone of his voice that it wasn't a question, but rather a command. And yet, the girl didn't say anything. She didn't flinch, she didn't move, her lips didn't even twitch. It was almost like she didn't hear what he said. "Tell me who you are little girl, or I will make sure that you are thrown overboard!" At first, she said nothing to his repeated command, but after a while, she lifted her head slightly and locked her blood-red eyes with his black ones.

Surprisingly, her cold, piercing gaze actually made him feel uncomfortable. Usually, Victarion had a great amount of respect for enemies that show bravery in the face of adversity. However, there was something with this girl that unsettled him. The only one who had ever managed to unsettle Victarion was Euron, but this girl was another kind of unsettling. While he had met people that are brave and people that are unpredictable and hated like Euron; this girl was… different. Something was very wrong with this person, and he had no desire to see her on his ship anymore.

"Never mind, I don't care why you're here, but you are trespassing, and you will be imprisoned for trial. Take her away", Victarion commanded his men, who simply nodded. Two of them went toward the girl, wielding axes in their hands.

"Come here little girl, you will make for a nice salt wife one day", one of the two men said with a smirk on his face while reaching forward to grab the girl's arm.

However, as soon as they were within range: their heads were torn off from their necks, just like the crewmember from before. Victarion black eyes widened to the point his dark eyes were mere pinpricks, as they locked on to the small girl once more.

"Well", a soft voice was heard from the girl's lips. She slowly let her red eyes linger over the men around her. "Are you going not going to capture me?" Her soft voice was as cold as ice, which somehow made her mocking words come off as more of an insult. Victarion gritted his teeth angrily.

"Kill the little bitch", he said, trying to retain his calm demeanour after seeing his crewmembers being killed. The men screamed in fury as they charged the girl, confident that they could take her down.

Unfortunately, what would follow next was an absolute massacre. The girl barely moved, but when she did move; it was like a graceful dance, as she would swipe at people around her using a long dagger that she had somehow hid on her person. However, that wasn't her main weapon of attack or even the strangest part. No, the strangest part was that her main weapon was invisible to all of them. For even if she had her dagger impeded into the stomach of one man; men were simultaneously being torn to pieces all around. It didn't matter if they came from the front, the side or even the back – they were all eviscerated. Screams were filling up the air as heads and limbs were falling all over the place, along with massive quantities of blood that was now covering most of the deck.

 _'How is this possible?! Is… is this magic'_ , Victarion thought to himself, bewildered at the sight before him. Every member of his crew… they were being slaughtered with little to no effort from their attacker. The girl in question had this strange energy about her, and the way she moved towards some of the men almost seemed like she was a prowling predator, looking to take out their next prey. This cannot be just a regular girl – this was an abomination. Victarion gritted his teeth in absolute fury as he tightened his grip around his axe.

"What is dead may never die", he screamed loudly, before he raised the axe in the air and threw it with all his power at the monstrous girl. If he couldn't get close to her, then he would just have to take her from afar. His moment of triumph at what he perceived to be an excellent deduction was blasted the next moment, when the axe stopped in front of the girl's face. She stared impassively at Victarion, as the axe turned was flipped around on its own, before it violently flew towards Victarion, faster than he had thrown it.

It was only by pure instinct that he managed to move his entire body to the side, and instead of the axe penetrating his skull; it only lodged itself deep into his shoulder, despite the plate armour he wore. It was probably thanks to that armour that the axe didn't cut the whole arm off. Gritting his teeth in pain, he violently pulled out the axe from his shoulder, before turning his attention back towards the girl, who was now standing right in front of him.

Suddenly, he felt a sudden, overwhelming shock and pain course through his entire system. For a moment, he was uncertain what had happened, and was confused when he felt himself falling down onto the ground. It wasn't until he saw his own legs in front of him that Victarion realised that he had been torn apart as well. This girl had just used her invisible power to split him in half by the waist. Victarion felt his whole body go into shock, as he felt blood fill up in his mouth, and also pool around his body. Some part of his mind tried to think of anything to do, while also panicking at the painful feelings he was enduring.

With his last energy, Victarion looked up at the cold, impassive eyes of the demon that had destroyed his crew in just a few moments. Soon, those eyes turned towards the other ships around the Iron Victory. It was also now that Victarion noticed how the ship was being torn apart around the girl. Afterwards, as the Iron Victory had been demolished and sinking; the girl jumped up into the air towards a neighbouring ship in burst of splinters and wood, carelessly leaving the carnage that had just happened behind her. Victarion coughed loudly, as he felt the last vestiges of his energy and his life slowly fading away and the destroyed ship was sinking.

Soon, both parts of his body started to glide down the sinking ship, as his plate armour brought down his body into the depths of the Sunset Sea. Some may call that ironic, but in the end; Victarion Greyjoy was right in that he never had to fear drowning. Because he was dead long before the water began to fill up his lungs.

 **-The Island of Pyke, The Iron Islands-**

As several ships of the Iron Fleet were being destroyed one after another in short succession; King Robert and his men saw this as their opportunity to push forward. As such, it didn't take long for them to eventually reach the shore. This was the beginning of the Siege of Pyke, which would be the final battle of the Greyjoy Rebellion – the Royal Army was determined to make it so.

During the breach; two men were first amongst all others. The first was a man with a flaming sword and rugged appearance, while the other was a strong man wearing an armour emblazoned with the black bear representing House Mormont. The two of them, in the face of bravery against the Ironborn's ruthless attacks, inspired the Royal Army to push forward. Over the several hours that passed during the day of the siege: the Ironborn army was steadily being pushed back.

The army attacked and with their forces of thousands of men and their siege engines; they laid waste to their enemies. When they reached Pyke – it didn't take too long for the Royal Army to cause some massive damage, which was clear when the Botley Castle was destroyed, along with the adjacent town of Lordsport. It wasn't long afterwards that King Robert's army had managed to get to the Castle of Pyke, where the self-proclaimed King of the Iron Islands. They pushed forward, and soon confronted the final line of defence as they attacked the walls that protected the only way to enter the Castle Pyke.

Meanwhile, Lucy was slowly and steadily going towards the castle with the flags emblazoned with the golden squid, or Kraken, whatever it was that these so called Greyjoys were proudly calling their signature animal. She had originally been traversing through Westeros for over a week in a docile pace. She was in no rush to get through the country, not to mention that Lucy had no real idea of where she was going at first.

After a while, she had learned that she had ended up in the North. However, she also distantly heard of rumours regarding a rebellion at the hand of some House Greyjoy or something. From what she heard, they were essentially pirates and raiders who wanted to be withdrawn from the Seven Kingdoms. Now, Lucy didn't fully understand the complexities of the situation, but she knew that Westeros was also referred to as the Seven Kingdoms. She remembered that much at least from the small amount of lessons that she had growing up.

As such, that meant that these Greyjoys of the Iron Islands were trying to become independent. Quite frankly, Lucy didn't care whatsoever. They were trying to fight for their perceived rights, regardless of how foolish they may be. Therefore, Lucy ignored it.

… Until she had gotten to a seaside village near the western coast of Westeros.

There, she had come across a burning village. Amongst the wreckage and debris, she found the corpse of a young, blonde-haired girl, whose body had been defiled before and after death. The blonde was very bright and reminded Lucy of Dany. And while she was aware (and grateful) that it wasn't Dany – it made her still think about it. These Greyjoys, these Ironborn… they wanted to have power for themselves, and thus were willing to attack people. They were willing to attack Dany's home for their own selfish desires. What if they hurt Dany whenever she did come home, or there was nothing left of Dany's home for her to come back to, because of them? Lucy could not allow that to happen!

Thus, Lucy had ridden along the western coast, before she had eventually gotten to some place in the North called Sea Dragon Point. There, she had found several ships that were adorned with the Greyjoy insignia. At first, Lucy had been tempted to just kill them when she first spotted them but stopped herself from acting too rashly. In the end, it would be more practical to just let them take her to where the rest of the Greyjoys are. That way, she could take them all out at once.

In turn, Lucy had stowed herself away at the ship, and let it take her towards the destination. Thankfully, luck was on her side, and they had arrived to where the Greyjoys and Ironborn were located – the Iron Islands. From there, it was just a matter of taking out the Ironborn to make sure they were not a threat to Dany's home.

As soon as they had arrived, Lucy eviscerated the crew of the ship she had been hiding at, the Iron Victory, or whatever it was called. They had all come at her with axes, swords and knives, but they had been no match for her Arms. After she had killed their commander, Lucy had used the strength of her arms to launch herself to the next ship and take out the Ironborn on that ship as well. This process repeated itself several times as she had soon enough gotten close to the island. From there, Lucy had simply gotten ashore, before traversing onwards and killing whatever Ironborn she came across.

Overall, taking out the Ironborn had been… cathartic to say the least. Perhaps it was because of Lucy's distaste for rapists and raiders, or perhaps it was that she felt accomplished protecting Dany's home from these pirates, or perhaps it was just that Lucy hated humans overall. Regardless of her reasoning, Lucy felt an unusual sense of satisfaction in killing these Ironborn.

The commander of the Iron Victory had spouted some strange nonsense about 'what is dead may never die', which was difficult to claim now that his body had most likely sunk to the bottom of the sea in separate pieces.

The horned girl was brought out of her thoughts by the approaching steps of a few axe-wielding raiders. However, they didn't have any chance to think before their bodies were ripped apart and strewn across the now blood-stained grass. Lucy stopped as she took in the sight of the large castle. It seemed that the castle wasn't structured like most castles, with several towers and keeps standing inside a finite area and some sort of protective wall surrounding it. Instead, the towers and keeps of the castle were located on several barren islets, with drawbridges and walkways connecting the towers together. If she had to guess, the castle used to be standing on the edge of a cliff, but that cliff must have eroded over time, thus leaving the castle in this rather interesting position, and ultimately covered in green lichen.

Lucy started analysing the situation in front of her. Now, she was originally going to enter through the main entrance, which seemed to be a large gatehouse that was situated on the edge of the cliff and connected the rest of the towers to the main land. The gatehouse was surrounded by walls that surrounded the gatehouse in a crescent moon shape from cliff to cliff. Lucy had no doubt that she could enter this gatehouse, but what made her hesitant to follow her original plan was the large army that was currently attacking the walls. She had seen their ships in the distance when she arrived and could easily distinguish from their sails that they were not involved with the Ironborn and made even clearer now when these unknown people were attacking them.

However, even if they were against the Ironborn; they were still making her pursuit through the main gate difficult without being detected. True, she could always kill them as well, but that would be a waste of time and an unnecessary risk. And as Lucy looked at the other towers, it was clear to her that the eroded cliffs would make it difficult to climb them, not to mention another waste of time. No, the fastest way was through the main entrance, yet again; she was conflicted on how to handle the army that was currently using siege engines.

 _'Then again, the army is clearly against the Ironborn. As such, they are not really a hindrance as long as they don't get in the way'_ , Lucy thought to herself, as she started to smirk. _'I do wonder how strong those doors really are.'_ With a determined smirk, Lucy started running towards the castle walls.

It didn't take long for her to arrive and by using her smaller and lithe form; Lucy weaved her way forward, avoiding soldiers and arrows with no difficulty. She could hear the occasional shock of a soldier but paid little mind to it. Soon enough, she saw the massive gates, which was currently attacked by a battering ram that had already left an indentation in the gates.

Of course, this was an opportunity that Lucy couldn't ignore. So, with no hesitation, Lucy jumped up on the overturned boat that was used to protect the men currently battering the gates. She ignored the shock of the men on the walls and the men holding the battering ram and those that made up the army behind her, as she put all her attention on the very point that the battering ram had been striking. Then, with a simple movement on Lucy's end; her Arms struck the gates with as much power as she could muster.

For the surrounding army, it was strange to see the small form of a very agile child jump on top of the battering ram with no regard for their safety, but that paled in comparison to the sight that came soon after. With no warning, the thick gates were violently pushed open by some invisible force. Splinters and pieces of wood went flying as the gates were flung open so roughly that it almost seemed like they were going to tear off their hinges. However, before they could properly react, the child jumped through the gateway with no regard about the thousands of men who had just witnessed something that was considered impossible.

Lucy on the other hand kept ignoring the army behind her as she bolted through the now open gates. While she was bolting through the air, Lucy pulled out a twin set of long daggers that she kept on her person. Greyjoy soldiers attacked her from every angle, but Lucy's Arms and daggers made short work of them. It wasn't long before Lucy managed to get through the gatehouse and rushed across the drawbridge that lead to a large keep ahead.

When she entered, Lucy witnessed a great hall that had a large number of soldiers, some of which fired their crossbows at her. However, Lucy carelessly caught them in mid-air with her Arms, before she launched them back at the soldiers. Truthfully, Lucy was paying more attention to some of the other men in the room. At the end of the hall, there was a throne made of oily black stone and in the shape of a kraken, which made it very clear that the thin man sitting on top of said throne was most likely the head of House Greyjoy.

However, Lucy immediately dismissed the thin man as no threat, especially not when compared to the man that she spotted staring at her and standing not far away from the throne. He was admittedly a handsome man with black hair and a dark beard, but it wasn't that that attracted Lucy's attention. No, it was the glint in his left eye that made him rather unsettling. His right eye was blue like the summer sky, and may even have given him a pleasant vibe, if it wasn't for his other eye. The other eye was black and had glint that revealed his true nature.

It was a glint that showed a true malice that had a wanton craving to hurt and to torment those that stood against him; a glint that showed an inherit intelligence and cunning that was not to be underestimated.

It was a glint… so much like her own.

This man was the true threat in the room. This man could not be allowed to live. She locked her eyes with him and started running towards him. The man grinned as he simply ran out through one of the doors with a few men. Lucy followed him as they all crossed a covered stone walkway. Though as soon as she entered; Lucy stopped. This man was now simply standing in a large hallway that looked like a smaller dining hall, which was connected to several staircases. He smirked maliciously at Lucy.

"So, the pretty little murderess has followed me. I must admit that I am flattered", the man said with no hesitation. Lucy's eyes narrowed at the man.

 _'He is far too calm. Why did he stop in here?'_ , Lucy thought to herself. The man started laughing, before he spread out his arms in what appeared to be a placating motion.

"Oh, don't worry little murderess", the man said with an amused voice. "There is no ambush lying in wait for you. Though, I doubt that even if there was that they could do much to you. No, I guided you here because I wanted to examine you."

"Examine me", Lucy asked with confusion in her voice. Who was this strange man?

"Ah, so you are not a mute then. That's good", the man uttered with a slightly mocking tone in his voice. "Well, I was wondering exactly who you were. You are clearly not part of the army that is currently stopping my brother's rebellion, and yet you are here killing us Ironborn, using strange powers that I have never seen before." At these words, the man's black eye seemed to almost gleam in excitement, and perhaps something more.

"And I must admit that you have caught my curiosity, and that I had to see you in person. Now, let's see if my theory is correct. Attack her", the man commanded the few men that had followed him. The soldiers attacked Lucy on his command, shouting as they raised their attacks. Yet, they faced the same fate as the rest, when they soon laid strewn across the floor in several pieces.

Lucy narrowed her eyes once more at the man, who didn't seem affected at all by the slaughter, in fact, he seemed to be relishing in it.

"As I thought, my theory is confirmed", the man said with a gleeful tone that put Lucy on edge.

"And what would that be", she asked as she prepared herself for anything the man could come up with.

"The theory that… I cannot kill you." His words were like a bucket of cold water being splashed across her face as she almost recoiled at his words. "Those two men wore plated armour and were quite strong. True, they weren't like the Mountain or the Hound, but they were strong men nevertheless. And yet they stood no chance against you. Why the hell would I stand a chance against your powers?

"Yet, I must say that this power only makes you so… alluring. What is your name young girl?" Upon this question, his right, blue eye gained a charming curiosity, while his left, black eye betrayed a peculiar lust.

"None of your business", Lucy replied with a cold voice. She was unsure what this man was trying to accomplish, but it was clear that he was far too dangerous to be kept alive. The man simply shrugged his shoulders with a small smirk.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. I'm sure I will learn of your identity soon enough. Trust me, people like us, those that are above others; we tend to not stay anonymous for too long", he said casually. Then, he reached towards a table near him and grabbed what looked to be a glass container of oil, with a rag coming out of it. "Allow me to introduce myself." The man then grabbed a torch that was laying on the ground next to him with his other hand.

"My name is Euron Greyjoy, and we will meet again, my pretty murderess." The now identified Euron then lit the rag before throwing the container towards Lucy with a surprising strength and speed. In response, Lucy dodged to the side, thus avoiding the blaze that spread on the spot that she had just been standing on.

As she looked towards Euron, she saw him running towards the exit that was now left open for him to escape, with a surprising speed. Lucy bolted forward and jumped over the fires, trying to let her Arms reach the escaping man and rip his head off. Sadly, she failed as he managed to instinctively lean his head away from the invisible force, as if he had already guess that she would go for his head.

The reason for this failure was because of one of the perhaps biggest weakness with her Arms. The Arms had an incredible strength that allowed Lucy to perform amazing feats, but it came with a glaring limitation: range. Lucy could lift most objects, tear men apart and destroy solid objects. However, if the object or person was outside the range of roughly four and a half feet: they would not be affected by her Arms. It was also one of the reasons why Lucy had her long daggers; they were a precaution and an extra layer of defence in case that reach would prove to not be enough. While her Arms were her ultimate weapon, she could not afford to be unprepared if they ever failed her.

And unfortunately: Euron was just out of reach for Lucy's Arms. Though by a stroke of luck perhaps; one of Lucy's arms managed to grace against Euron's left eye, which bled as he fled down the hallway. Lucy started to give chase through the darkness of the hallway, but soon found herself out on the walkway, alone. She cursed herself; Euron must have used a secret passageway and escaped or at least hid himself away and would then escape amongst the masses of people. The horned girl gritted her teeth in irritation at how the man had gotten away. Then again, she had managed to at least hurt him, so it was a small victory. Still, that man had to die, and Lucy would make sure of it – he would not be allowed to hurt Dany or her home.

She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard the clanking of armour coming from the Great Hall, causing her to turn towards the approaching men. There three in total, and they were all wearing armour. Funny, Lucy had spent so much time in Essos that she had almost forgotten how armour looked like back in Westeros. The three men were standing on the walkway, cautiously gazing at Lucy. They were clearly tense about this strange child that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, shattered the strong gates, killed hundreds of Ironborn and yet only had a small amount of blood on her robes, and all of which she did with strange powers. This child was no ordinary child, that was for sure.

"What do you want", Lucy asked with a cold voice, as her red eyes narrowed on the first man. Her Arms reared up behind her, ready to destroy these men if they proved to be hostile.

"We mean you no harm", said man replied as he raised his hands in the air, showing that he was unarmed. He was a strong and fit man, wearing an armour with a black bear on it.

"Oh, and I am supposed to trust your words, a man I know nothing about", Lucy asked sceptically. Euron's escape had left a bad taste in her mouth and she was eager to hurt somebody to relieve of the tension that was building up within her. These men may just do nicely!

"Forgive me young lady. I am Ser Jorah Mormont, Lord of Bear Island, and I swear on my family name that we mean you no harm", the now-identified Jorah stated with a calm voice.

"We only wish to take you with us to the throne room. The battle and Greyjoy Rebellion is over, as Balon Greyjoy has bent the knee and sworn fealty to the crown. Please, come with us and I swear that no one will lay hand on you as long as you are under my protection."

Lucy was quiet for a while, contemplating Jorah Mormont's words, before she wordlessly walked towards them, and followed their lead. While she wasn't keen on trusting people, there was something genuine about this man. It wasn't enough to make her trust the man, but at least she could concede and give this Jorah Mormont the benefit of doubt. And in the eventuality that he went back on his words… well, let's just say that he would not have much time to regret his decision.

Jorah and the other men guided Lucy through the Great Hall and back to the now broken walls and gates being destroyed, along with one of the three towers that made up the gatehouse. Outside the gate stood thousands of men with some wielding weapons, and other men that were unarmed. The latter category all had an air of defeat oozing from their pores, and Lucy could even make out the features of the thin man that had been sitting on the throne. Her attention was brought away from the defeated and bitter man, as a loud and powerful voice made her turn towards a large man that was wearing a fancy armour and wielding a large spiked iron war-hammer.

"You are the child that broke through the gates. I assume that you are also the one that shattered the Iron Fleet", the man asked, though the tone of his voice made the question seem more like a command than anything else.

"I am. What about it", Lucy asked with a detached voice as she looked at the man. He had black hair and bright blue eyes, and a presence that screamed power. It was the kind of presence that made most men and women stay alert. Lucy was not one of them. Already, she could feel herself drifting away mentally as the large man spoke to her.

"Nothing young girl, except for the fact that you have single-handedly bested at least 400 Ironborn on your own. You have performed a great duty in protecting the realm against the raiders that were plaguing the Seven Kingdoms. I commend you for your valour and strength in the face of so much adversity, and that you further helped the army fight against the Ironborn and quell the Greyjoy Rebellion as early as we could.

"As fitting someone of your valour, I must reward you for your bravery and skill in combat, especially for one as young as you. What is it that you wish as your reward", the large man proclaimed loudly. The army was listening attentively to what the girl would ask from the king.

Lucy on the other hand was barely paying attention. She was currently letting her mind flow through the events of the day, as well as the past few months she had spent in this country. It was only after a short while that she realised that the large man had stopped talking and was now looking at her expectantly, that Lucy decided to pay a little more attention. For some reason, this man was expecting a reply from her.

"I'm sorry, but who the hell are you", Lucy asked bluntly out of genuine confusion as she had never met this man before.

Her blunt response caused every man in the area to freeze up. The army became so quiet that they could have heard somebody dropping a needle. They had no idea how the King would react to this disrespect, regardless of how slight said disrespect may have been. It was especially worrying considering that King Robert embodied the fury of House Baratheon. However, all of them were brought out of their fearful stupor by the surprise of the loud laughter coming from the very same king they were afraid would lose his temper.

"I like you girl! You don't waste time with worthless pleasantries and get straight to the point. What is your name?", the King asked the girl with a wide grin.

"…Lucy", the girl replied after a short moment of silence.

"Well Lucy, allow me to introduce myself. You have the honour of addressing Robert Baratheon, the First of his Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men", King Robert introduced himself.

The reveal of the King's identity caused Lucy's red eyes to widen in surprise. She had been addressing the King of this country? She had thought that the man was perhaps a commander or other form of high-ranking soldier. Instead, the large man was the bloody ruler of Westeros. Before she could think or say anything else; her thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice coming from a man wearing a golden armour and white cloak.

"Bow before your King, girl", the golden armoured man said with a pompous voice. Though Lucy decided not to answer, and instead noted that there were a number of men with golden armour and white cloaks standing around the King.

 _'Perhaps they are especially chosen to guard the King'_ , she thought to herself. Lucy's silence and inaction seemed to infuriate the man further, as he put his hand on his sword.

"How dare you disrespect the King-"

"QUIET", King Robert shouted, as he turned towards the man in golden armour. "Hold your tongue Ser Trant and stop making yourself look like a fool!" The Kingsguard bowed to Robert before backing away. "Though, my Kingsguard does bring up a good point. How come you do not bow before your king?" Lucy looked at King Robert with a cold gaze.

"It's no sign of disrespect, I assure you of that", she replied.

"Then, why is it that you haven't bowed before your king?", Robert repeated his question. Lucy titled her head slightly as she locked her red eyes with the King of the Seven Kingdoms.

"I came here to kill Ironborn. How can I kill my enemies when my face is in the dirt?" King Robert's eyes widened in surprise at her answer. Then, he started to laugh loudly once more, shocking those around him.

"You've got the heart of a warrior, girl. I like your spirit, and as such I will overlook your lack of proper respect this once for that alone", Robert stated loudly and happily. "Now, as the King of the Seven Kingdoms; it is my duty to give you a reward for such splendid work. So, Lucy, what do you want your reward to be?"

Robert's words surprised Lucy once more. He wanted to… reward her? For what – killing the Ironborn? She had not been doing it for him – she had been fighting for the Seven Kingdoms, and more specifically Dany's home. Then again, if this man was the monarch of these kingdoms, then of course he would be grateful that she had killed the raiders that threatened his people.

"Well, I suppose some provisions and supplies would be nice", Lucy said somewhat uncertainly. She was originally going to suggest help with locating Dany, but something instinctually told her to keep that desire hidden for now. As before, the King laughed loudly at her simple request.

"Just provisions to keep on going, huh? Well, I can certainly provide that. However, I still feel that is not enough. How about I offer you a title of nobility for your courage", Robert stated. This statement caused whispers and murmurs to spread through the army.

Some of the soldiers were impressed, others were appalled that this strange girl was going to be rewarded with a title of nobility. The only ways for that to happen was if he either made her a newfound house or if he forced someone to marry her into an already existing noble house – both of which were unwelcome in the eyes of some of the more conservative noblemen. However, before one of the more vocal men could try to object the King's decision; the strange girl spoke.

"Thank you, but I am already part of a Noble House." Her words stopped any objections before they could even arise.

"Oh, you're a Lady? Which house are you from then and are they from Westeros", Robert asked, his voice full of surprise and interest of this unusual girl.

"It's an old House from Essos that has sadly faded into obscurity. I am the only surviving member of this House", Lucy replied, as her eyes seemed to gleam underneath her hood. "I am Lord Lucy of House Cinder."

"House Cinder you say? Well, I have never heard of them, but that doesn't matter. Though, I thought you were a Lady, not a Lord", Robert inquired at the peculiar title. It was at that moment that people noticed a ring on her right hand.

"The Ancient House of Cinder makes no distinction of whether it is a boy or girl that rules", Lucy replied monotonously, yet proudly at the same time. King Robert said nothing, but instead laughed loudly at her words. While it was peculiar to him, a man that had grown in a country with patriarchal values; he could respect the mindset such a family must have.

"Very well then. If I cannot reward you with the title of Nobility, then at least I can do this", Robert said, before straightening himself. "Now remove your hood, so I can see your face." At this, Robert could see Lucy visibly tense up.

"I would rather not", she said with a hard voice that gave no hint of compromise.

"Why not", Ser Trant asked with an angry voice, as he perceived this refusal to be another slight against the King.

"Because, if I do: then your men will most likely attack. And I rather not waste time killing all your men, your Grace", Lucy replied sternly. As expected, the Kingsguard and several men drew their swords at her words, and she tensed further as her Arms got ready to shred every one of these pompous roosters to pieces.

"Sheathe your swords at once", Robert commanded loudly. The men looked at him confusedly, before following his command. "Now, no one is to raise your weapon against the Head of a Noble House, regardless of whatever she hides under her hood. Unless she attacks, you are not to attack her, and don't you dare disobey my orders!" At his words, the knights around him bowed deeply, before Robert turned back to the girl in front of him.

"I swear that no one under my order will be raising their blades against you, Lucy of House Cinder. Now please, remove your hood so I can see your face." Lucy was still tense and hesitant, as could be clearly seen in her body language.

"Very well then. Let's see how loyal your men really are to your order then", she said coldly, as she grabbed her hood with both hands, before she threw it back. The hood itself acted peculiarly, as it seemed that the moment it left Lucy's head, the hood laid itself flatly against the shoulders of Lucy's back, as a shoulder cape of sorts. However, none of the soldiers paid attention to this detail of her magical clothing and were rather focused on what Lucy had been hiding behind that peculiar hood.

After revealing her face to the crowd, all of them froze in shock at what they saw, even the King himself. They couldn't believe the pale skin, dark-pink hair and red eyes, but they were not expecting the white horns that protruded from her head. Lucy could see the hands of some men twitching towards the swords on their hips, and she was ready to take dispose of them, when King Robert raised his hands once more.

"Well, I can say for sure that I am surprised. You truly are a unique girl, Lucy of House Cinder. However, I don't give a damn about those horns or your hair. You have served the Realm faithfully with your actions and you will be rewarded for them just the same", Robert said loudly, before straightening himself once more.

"I, King Robert, the First of his Name, proclaim Lord Lucy of House Cinder a True Friend of the Crown! From this day forth, she can consider herself to be welcome at my court whenever that may be!"

After his loud proclamation, the men in the army were stunned by this. She had just been deemed to a True Friend of the Crown. While that was by no means an official position; it still carried some significance on a more personal level – especially for those that were trying to gather influence. While Lucy was surprised at this proclamation, she didn't really care. The other men cared though. They cared, for a girl with amazing powers that killed at least 400 Ironborn and destroyed dozens of longships had just been declared important to the King. This Lord Lucy of House Cinder was definitely worth their time!

 _ **Well, that's was the first chapter of the Diclonius Queen of Westeros. I hope you enjoyed it. I am already working on the next chapter, and I will be working on this story in the foreseeable future. The next chapter will come up as soon as it is done.**_

 _ **See you next time!**_

 _ **Prof. Majora**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello there. I come here with the next chapter of Diclonius Queen of Westeros. Firstly, allow me to say that I am so glad to see the positive responses you guys have given to the first chapter. I hope that this chapter will be just as good.**_

 _ **However, do note that I have done a couple of updates. For those that haven't read the updated version of the first chapter, allow me to fill you in on what they are:**_

 _ **\- Firstly, Daenerys and Lucy didn't just spend weeks together - they spent several months together.**_

 ** _\- Secondly, Lucy's clothing. If you are wondering how Lucy looks like now, imagine that she looks like Witch Beatrice from Dark Souls, though without the hat._**

 ** _Aside from those two things, there are not many major things that I have updated, but I wished to let you know to clear up any misunderstandings that could otherwise arise._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

 ** _[Disclaimer: I don't own any of the franchises in this story.]_**

 **Diclonius Queen of Westeros**

Chapter 2

 **-Winterfell, the North-**

 **-Year 289 AC-**

Lucy was staring at the great castle ahead of her, and its walls that dwarfed her small form. Interesting how the lords of the world seem to be so fixated on building large structures to live in, even if they couldn't fill more than half of these structures. Though, even Lucy in when at most bitter moments, couldn't deny that the grand castle had a certain charm to it. Whether it was the admittedly impressive towers and walls, or the strange feeling of grey cold, yet white warm that the castle seemed to exude from every brick. That very feeling seemed to be centred primarily at the from those banners depicting a growling, grey wolf on a white field.

"So, this is the fabled Winterfell and home of the Great House Stark", Lucy muttered to herself, as she contemplated what to do with those gates in front of her. "I could probably break that down if I had to… but that wouldn't serve my purpose, now would it? Especially when they are open" After her monologue, Lucy stepped forth towards the gate.

The horned girl had wandered for about two weeks in the wilderness. After being dropped off at Sea Dragon Point with the supplies and gold she had been promised, she went on her way. From there, she had essentially gone to the east, when she ended up in a large forest that seemed to spawn for eternity. Then, at night she would hear the howling throughout the woods. Truthfully though, Lucy wasn't worried about the wolves or the boars that inhabited the forest. After all, the former seemed content with avoiding her presence and the latter was the source of her food during her time in those forests. After a long travel through the forest, she had eventually gotten to the large castle of Winterfell and the outlying town that existed near what seemed to be the main gate. Though, this town was strangely devoid of people and the ones that were present seemed quite keen on avoiding the hooded girl whenever she came near. Of course, she was more surprised about the former than she was about the latter.

Now, after a few weeks of travel, she had finally gotten to one of the first major settlements in this country. She had intended to visit whatever settlement she could find; not for protection, but for information. Information that may lead her to not only understanding this country, but more importantly, finding Dany. Lucy smiled at the thought of Dany, her eyes made of amethysts, and her hair made of silver and gold. The horned girl would be reunited with her friend again, one way or another.

Lucy approached the gates, where a couple of guards were standing, talking to one another. It was clear by their general mannerisms and the few words that any bystander could pick up that the two of them were discussing and bragging about various women they had bedded. However, they stopped as soon as they saw the young girl walking towards the gates, and the two guards stepped in front of her.

"'Ey, little girl. Where do you think you're going", said the first guard, who was quite pudgy and had a thick beard.

"I'm need to go inside. I need to gather information.", Lucy replied with her cold voice. This caused the two guards to chuckle mockingly at the young girl.

"You're not walkin' in here, you're not", said the other guard, who was a lanky man with a barely any facial hair aside from his eyebrows.

"I need to get in here", Lucy repeated herself, not even looking at the two of them.

"Oh really? You need to get in 'ere", the pudgier one said. "Well, I need you to fuck off."

"I need to see Lord Stark", Lucy persisted, before taking a step forward. This caused the two guards to tense up at the persistent behaviour.

"Alright lass, I was amused before, now I'm just really annoyed. Fuck off, farm girl", the pudgy guard said as he and the other guard stepped forward to escort the girl out. Lucy's red eyes swiftly turned towards them, before suddenly; the two fully grown men were punched away by an invisible force, with such power that they flew into the air and crashed into the ground several feet away from the young woman. They coughed and groaned in pain as they both put their hands on their injured body parts.

"I told you not to get in my way", Lucy said with a cold, detached voice as she kept on walking through the gates and into the courtyard. People had already scattered after seeing two men being violently thrown into the courtyard. Soldiers were running forward with crossbows and longbows and aimed at the hooded girl.

"Stop right there or we will fire", a young man shouted, clearly the captain of the guards. He had brown hair and a fresh scar just by his right eye. When Lucy gave no response, but instead kept walking; the same captain turned towards the archers. "Archers – loose!" At his command, the archers fired their arrows at Lucy.

However, before they could hit, they were stopped in the middle of the air, by an invisible power only known to Lucy. She didn't smile or make any facial expression as her Arms stopped the arrows in their trajectory. She kept walking forward to the men, that started to fire arrows wildly at the hooded girl, even though she managed to avoid getting hit by every single one of them. The hooded girl kept walking forward, slowly but surely approaching the soldiers. At this point, she had decided to just get rid of them. They were becoming quite… vexing to her.

"STOP RIGHT NOW", a loud voice echoed through the courtyard. Everyone turned and bore witness to the grim face of Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell himself, as he marched determinedly towards the battle taking place at his courtyard. Lucy stopped walking as she and everyone else turned towards the Lord of Winterfell.

Lord Stark was accompanied by a few other soldiers and other people. The most noteworthy soldier was a man with long, grey hair that was braided together around his neck. His other features were also very reminiscent of the captain of the guard, albeit aged. Said captain, who had been previously attacking Lucy, was now bowing towards the Lord Paramount of the North.

"My Lord, be careful: this girl is-"

"Jory, stop", Eddard interrupted the young captain. "This girl is… an exception." Lord Stark turned his grey eyes towards Lucy, before giving a polite bow. "Lord Cinder, I must say that this is a surprise. I had not heard anything about your arrival?" As soon as they heard the girl being referred to as Cinder: every person in the courtyard tensed up.

Words and rumours had spread all over Westeros the past two weeks since the Siege at Pyke. However, some people had started calling it the "Massacre at Pyke", when it was revealed that a young girl with magical powers had singlehandedly slaughtered over four hundred Ironborn,

"I sent no word about my arrival. I was not even sure where anything was located", Lucy responded with an indifferent voice. Her words surprised most people around her, after all she had just admitted to just stumbling into Winterfell with no real sense of direction to her journey.

"I see", Eddard responded somewhat unsurely, before straightening up a bit. "Then may I ask why you attacked my men?"

"They told me to fuck off, not even bothering to ask for my name." Her words caused Stark to turn his solemn face, which gained a grim expression as he narrowed his eyes at the two guards that had just got up from the ground. Judging by their winces, it was clear that they understood the meaning behind his glare. After a while, Lord Stark turned back towards the young yet deadly girl.

"Well, you have my apologies for any insults that my men have laid upon you, and I assure that they will be reprimanded. They should have asked for your name and then told you to wait for words from me." He then locked his grey eyes with her red ones. "However, I must confess that I am puzzled as to why you felt the need to come here to Winterfell. Not that your presence is unwelcome, it is more so that I wish to know your reason for coming here at all."

"I needed to meet you, Lord Stark, as I need information", the Lord of House Cinder replied with a serious voice, though the reason seemed to confuse people even further. Why would she need to meet the Warden of the North in order to gather information? There would hundreds of other people she could turn to. Lord Stark had no reason to agree to this ridiculous request-

"Alright. Follow me, and I shall take you to my study where we can discuss privately", Lord Stark replied, which caused everyone to stare at him with wide eyes. The man with the grey, braided hair next to him stepped forth and started whispering in Eddard's ear.

"My Lord, I must urge you to reconsider. We have no idea what this girl wants, and she is clearly dangerous. Maybe it would be better if we…", the man started, but stopped when Lord Stark's firm gaze locked onto his own.

In that moment, it became abundantly clear why Lord Stark had agreed to this request to meet with this dangerous girl. It was BECAUSE she was dangerous, and he would not risk offending her and putting her on a warpath with everyone in this castle. By essentially appeasing her, he was also protecting the people within the castle walls from any threat that she posed. Though, it was clear by Eddard's gaze towards Rodrik Cassel that he also wished for them to be prepared for the worst possible outcome, something the Master-at-Arms at Winterfell could understand.

"Please, Lady- I mean, Lord Cinder… this way", Eddard said calmly after turning his eyes back to Lucy. She made no real reaction, aside from a polite nod, as she followed the Stark Patriarch to his solar. The other men in the courtyard started carrying anyone who was injured inside, so they could get medical assistance if it was needed. They also prepared for the worst-case scenario… though, they all silently prayed that it would not be necessary.

 **-Meanwhile, in Lord Stark's Solar-**

The door opened as Eddard "Ned" Stark allowed Lucy entrance into his solar. Wordlessly, he guided her to a chair that was seated in front of the main desk of the room, where several documents and letters were neatly piled. Meanwhile, Ned seated himself in front of the horned girl, who was staring at him with an apathetic expression. He reciprocated with the grim visage he was known to have most of the time.

"Well, Lord Lucy, now when we are in private, I think it's safe for me to ask why exactly it is you require of me", he asked with a calm voice, as he poured up two mugs of water, which she accepted somewhat hesitantly.

"I thought I told you earlier – I need to get information from you", Lucy replied, tilting her head in confusion.

"Oh, you did – I just wish to know why you need information from myself. Why not from a Maester or anyone else for that matter", Ned clarified for the young girl, whose eyes made it clear that she understood his inquiry.

"Well, Lord Stark, after I landed on shore, I tried to find my way around, hopefully finding some town where I could ask for information. However, they surprisingly didn't have any information whenever I asked, or they simply refused to meet with me", Lucy explained, with a detached voice, though even in her detachment – Ned could hear the underlying frustration. "In the end, I found myself walking through a forest and after several days of travel – I found myself in the village outside your castle walls. However, it seemed that there was barely anyone present."

"Ah, that is not surprising", Ned stated somewhat nonchalantly, as he sipped from his mug.

"Because of my horns", Lucy asked, her eyes narrowing as she asked the question. Ned shivered at her gaze, and as he suspected: people had made a very big deal about her deformity.

"No, you misunderstand. The town outside Winterfell is called Winter Town, which is a very appropriate name. Not only because it is located just outside the castle Winterfell, but also because it is pretty much only filled during the autumn and winter. During Spring and Summer, only about a fifth remain living in Winter Town.

"This is the reason why you could barely find anyone in the town outside this castle", Ned explained as he locked his grey eyes with her red ones. Maybe he was wrong, but he could actually detect some curiosity in her gaze.

"Oh, I understand. Because of the warmth this castle exudes, the Winter Town becomes a good place to live at during Winter, in order to keep yourself warm, am I right", Lucy asked with a tilt of the head.

"Precisely", Ned confirmed with a small smile, which caused the girl to nod back. "Though, if we travel back to the original topic – why did you seek me out specifically?"

"Because I remember you during the Siege of Pyke", Lucy replied casually.

"Um, with all due respect, my lady – but we never spoke during the siege, or after the siege."

"No, we didn't – but I remember seeing you not far off from the king. You had a grim-looking face, but you seemed to be close to the King. In turn, I feel you are hopefully more trustworthy. Not to mention that I spoke with Jorah Mormont, who seemed alright with my presence. Considering that he is one of your bannermen – I felt inclined to give you the benefit of the doubt", Lucy replied with an uncaring voice.

 _'_ _Well, she is blunt, I give her that'_ , Ned thought to himself, while sipping his water. "Alright, fair enough. Then, may I ask what it is you wish to know about?" After his question, Lucy seemed to fidget around a bit nervously, gripping at the mug in her hands.

"… I am looking for someone", the horned girl replied, her voice becoming so soft that Ned had to strain his hearing in order to hear her.

"You are looking for someone that you believe to be here in Westeros?" Ned asked causing Lucy to nod. "Well, who is it and why do you believe that this person is here in Westeros?"

"Her name is Dany. I met her in the Free City of Pentos several months ago. She and I swiftly became friends, but after we were attacked, I lost track of her. I don't know where she went, but she always spoke of how Westeros was her true home, so I came here in hopes of finding her", Lucy explained. For some reason, she felt that it was alright to entrust this to the man in front of her. She could only hope that her instincts weren't wrong. If she was proven wrong, well… it was easily fixed.

"Why do you try to find her anyway?" Ned drank more of his water.

"Because… because, she is my first real friend that I have ever had", the horned girl replied. Her lips twitched into a smile, as she was thinking about Dany's smile and violet eyes.

"Dany you say… no I cannot really say for sure if I have heard that name. Besides, Westeros is such a large country, that it's impossible to say if she really was here or not", Ned replied.

"I see…", Lucy replied with a cold voice. However, Ned could see that deep in her eyes, behind the unemotional gaze; there was a sense of sadness welling up. She was hiding it well, but as someone who was well-experienced in sadness and loss like himself; Ned was familiar with that gaze.

"However, that doesn't mean it is impossible to find her. Tell you what, maybe if you give me more information, I can help you on your way", Ned suggested. Lucy started blinking as she focused on the Lord of Winterfell.

"That would be much appreciated, thank you very much."

"Alright, perhaps you could describe some characteristics about this girl and maybe it will help me think of someone", Ned urged the girl in front of him. Even if he knew that he would most likely never be able identify this girl, he didn't want to crush the girl's hopes. He had a feeling that she had been through enough already, considering the carnage she brought on during at the Iron Islands.

"Well, she's a few years younger than myself, she has pale skin and a very bright shade of hair, almost like it was a mixture of silver and gold. Her eyes are violet- oh, and I forgot to mention that Dany is her nickname. Her real name is Daenerys", Lucy started explaining, but stopped as she saw Ned's eyes slowly getting wider for each word that came out of her mouth.

Eddard Stark felt himself freeze in shock at the suspicion that was bubbling within him. It couldn't be a mere coincidence. The girl that was being described clearly had Valyrian features, resided in one of the Free Cities and whose real name was Daenerys. Even her estimated age was enough to ring a warning bell in Ned's mind. Though, he had to make sure.

"This… Daenerys… did she by any chance have an older brother", Lord Stark asked. His mouth was feeling as dry as sand. Lucy narrowed her eyes at him as he asked this question.

"Yes, she did. His name is Viserys", she replied with a slight unease in her voice. "You know them, don't you?"

Ned had to remind himself to breathe, as his heartrate was accelerating at this revelation. Lucy Cinder, the girl who had singlehandedly killed hundreds of ravaging Ironborn and their ships without taking any injury, was a close friend to the exiled Targaryen children!

 _'_ _This is not going to end well'_ , Ned thought to himself. He contemplated lying, but she had already noticed his strong reactions and he knew that she would most likely not believe any lie he told her. He could try, but he would rather not risk igniting her wrath by lying. _'It's probably best to just be honest with her.'_

"Yes. I know who your friend is. I am guessing that she never gave you her full name because she was chased by someone, correct?" At Lucy's nod, Ned continued, feeling the trepidation rise in his chest as he opened his lips. "Her full name is Daenerys Targaryen."

"Targaryen… that name sounds familiar", Lucy muttered, squinting her eyes as she tried to recall where she had first heard that name.

"I am not surprised you may have heard of them. After all, House Targaryen was formerly the Royal Family of Westeros, ever since Aegon Targaryen conquered Westeros almost three hundred years ago", Ned replied with a calm voice, hoping it wouldn't give away his current anxiety.

At this response, Lucy's mind started racing at the influx of information. True, it had only been a few words, but those few words were like the final puzzle piece that revealed the entire picture that Lucy hadn't even been aware was in front of her until that moment. Not only was she reeling by the fact that her Dany was the Princess of Westeros and royalty, but also the implications of that role, especially after Ned mentioned the word 'former'.

"Dany told me that she wished to go to her home here in Westeros. However, that was not possible because of someone usurping her home. So, when you say former… are you saying that Robert Baratheon is the one that took Dany's home from her?" Lucy's sharp gaze locked with Ned, causing him to feel discomfort at the peculiar girl sitting in front of him.

"Yes. Nine years ago, I fought alongside Robert Baratheon in a civil war against King Aerys II Targaryen, also known as the Mad King. After the Mad King was overthrown, Robert became King thanks to his distant relationship to House Targaryen", Ned replied.

"I see", Lucy hissed, as her eyes narrowed threateningly. "Then I guess I have to take care of that problem straight away." If Ned thought that Lucy's eyes were intimidating before; it was nothing compared to how her red eyes seemed to glow, as a cold rage built up within the girl before him, who was currently standing up with determination fuelling her body.

"Wait, you are not thinking of going after Robert, are you", Ned said with an edge in his voice, as his grey eyes locked with Lucy's red ones.

"Dany told me that the Usurper had never allowed her to have a home. How he stole it from her. She told me how he had constantly sent people to kill her and her brother. I will NOT allow him to hurt Dany.

"In fact, now when I think about it…", she said, before narrowing her eyes at Ned. "You just said that you fought with Robert and helped him ascend the throne. You stole Dany's home from her!" After her shouting, Ned's instincts told him to jump away, which was fortunate as the chair he had been sitting on was violently thrown into a nearby wall by an invisible power.

 _'_ _She is trying to kill me'_ , Ned thought worriedly, as he saw the sharp gaze in her eyes. It was like she wasn't fully there, but some demonic force within her was now in control. He had to stop her, but he wasn't sure if he could kill her. He had to find a way to make her calm down, maybe make her see reason.

"Listen Lucy, I understand that you are concerned with the Targaryen regime and hoping to bring it back, but you have to understand that the Mad King-" Ned was interrupted by an invisible force pushing him into the wall behind him.

"The Targaryens? Why would I care about them?" Lucy's question made Ned tense up in realisation. "You pose a threat to Dany! I CANNOT ALLOW YOU TO HARM HER!" Lucy walked forward and reached out her Arms towards the Lord of Winterfell, intent on destroying this threat before it could do anything else.

"I was against her exile!" Ned shouted as Lucy approached. He closed his eyes in preparation for his demise, but when he felt nothing, he dared to open them. Ned saw the girl in front him standing motionless and with a confused expression on her face. At this moment, Ned felt a small victory blooming within him. He had forgotten that she wasn't even aware of her Daenerys's status as a Targaryen, much less cared about their revival. She was only concerned about Daenerys Targaryen herself!

"What do you mean?" Lucy's eyes were narrowed suspiciously at Ned. He knew that he had to choose his next words very carefully. If he was successful, then she may just cease her current plans against his childhood friend.

"I was never supporting the idea of Robert's pursuit of Daenerys and her brother. I swear by the Old Gods that I hold no ill will against Daenerys Targaryen." After his pledge, Lucy was staring at him for a while, appraising him and his words. It felt like an eternity, but eventually she stepped forward and reached out her hand to him, offering him help to stand up, albeit a bit awkwardly. At first, Ned was hesitant, but he decided to show good faith in her and accepted Lucy's hand. After being helped up from the floor, Lucy turned her gaze to the floor.

"I apologise for the harsh reaction towards you, but Dany means a lot to me", she explained.

"I understand, but likewise I ask that you understand the full story before you make any rash decisions", Ned implored. He got a hesitant nod from the horned, pink-haired girl, before he brought up his banged-up chair from the floor, which had miraculously not been destroyed by the powerful impact. Still, Ned made a mental note to have the chair replaced just in case the wood was damaged internally.

After he and Lucy had sat down in their respective chairs, Ned decided to continue his explanation, even with the tension rising through the air.

"Robert's Rebellion began because Lyanna Stark, his fiancé and my sister, was kidnapped by Rhaegar Targaryen, the Crown Prince and Daenerys's oldest brother. My father Rickard Stark as well as my oldest brother Brandon went to King's Landing to demand her safe return from the Mad King. Sadly, the Mad King had my father burned alive with wildfire, while my brother was choked to death trying to save him. This was the point when I joined the Rebellion against the Mad King.

"Now, while I had full reason to loathe the Mad King alongside most of this country; I never held any disdain against any of the other members of House Targaryen. I don't even really hold any disdain against Rhaegar, even if I should, and while I wanted Robert to take the throne; I didn't wish for House Targaryen to be removed from history. The point I am getting to, is that my hatred against House Targaryen died with the Mad King.

"Robert, on the other hand, held on to a raw hatred for House Targaryen and everything relating to them. As such, he ordered deaths on the heads on both Daenerys and her brother Viserys. Now, while I do not support this; I do understand where this blind fury of his comes from. Robert was madly in love with my sister and has never been able to fully recover from her death at the hands of Rhaegar Targaryen. Imagine if someone killed Daenerys, wouldn't you chase down the guilty ones to the end of the earth?"

At Ned's question, Lucy became silent as she contemplated the question. He was right. She would chase down the one that had killed Daenerys and make sure that the murderer and their entire family was erased from history. She would most likely do what Robert Baratheon had done.

"That is true, but it doesn't change the fact that Robert is still aiming to kill Daenerys. I will not let that happen", Lucy replied, her voice growing colder at her proclamation.

"I understand, but even if you did: it wouldn't help. Currently, Robert's hatred for the Targaryens is strong, but he is too concerned with managing the Seven Kingdoms than he is with the fate of Daenerys and her brother. She is currently no threat to him whatsoever, which allows her to avoid his direct attention. Not to mention that supporters of her family will try to keep her safe.

"However, if you walked up to Robert and killed him, then that would not really fix anything. In fact, you may inadvertently cause more problems for Daenerys as you would not only push her home into chaos, but you would also put more attention onto her", Ned explained. This explanation made Lucy pause in her actions, as she considered the applications of killing Robert. While Ned may have been exaggerating due to his loyalty to King Robert, Lucy couldn't deny that Lord Stark brought up some pretty strong arguments.

"I'm… not sure what to do", she said absentmindedly. Ned nodded at her words, before he leaned forward and looking at the girl in front of him.

"I understand. You hold strong loyalty to your friend, and I find that admirable. As such, despite your previous altercations against my men and myself; I will allow you to stay here for a while as my guest. Take your time to really think what do next, and don't do anything rash. If you require any knowledge about Westeros, I'm sure that Maester Luwin can provide", Ned offered his hospitality, causing Lucy to nod absentmindedly.

Even if he had just been attacked, he could see that this girl was just reacting out of love for the exiled Targaryen. She had no interest in the fact that Daenerys was a Targaryen; Lucy only cared about the young girl for herself. Ned couldn't help but respect that. Not to mention that he just wished for her to not turn her wrath toward anyone her in Westeros. However, that could be difficult if King Robert decided to focus more resources into killing the surviving Targaryen children. He had already considered the desire dishonourable, but now Ned had extra incentive. If he put Lucy against his old friend – Ned was pretty certain that not only would his friend die, but the Seven Kingdoms would suffer from the counterattack.

Hopefully, Lucy of House Cinder would calm down enough to approach this reasonably. It was perhaps his only hope of avoiding pointless bloodshed.

 **-The Small Council Chamber, the Crownlands-**

The Red Keep, the castle of the Crownlands and the location of the Iron Throne and the King of the Seven Kingdoms. It was a magnificent castle complex, built on top of what is called Aegon's Hill, where Aegon the Conqueror first landed nearly three hundred years ago, which was the prelude to his infamous conquest. Its massive status threw a shadow over the people, leaving them in awe and fear of the power that the complex left of them. Overall, its mere presence highlighted why King's Landing was the capital of the Seven Kingdoms.

And within the Red Keep, adjacent to the Great Hall, one would find the Small Council chambers. The Small Council was the royal advisory body that counselled the King on various matters and implemented his policies and wills, ever since it had been made a formalized council by the decree of King Jaehaerys I Targaryen. Currently, the Small Council was gathered, and to their surprise: King Robert himself was sitting in his designated chair, with a goblet of wine next to him.

Now, this surprise may confuse most people, as they would expect the King to be present at most council meetings. However, in the case of King Robert I Baratheon, a King that had only been present at one or two Small Council meetings thus far; one would be forgiven for being surprised over his presence. In fact, Robert had already been present in the room when the Small Council arrived with the Hand of the King, Jon Arryn, at the helm. They had all sat down on their respective seats around the King, after giving him a respectful bow.

"Your Grace, you honour us with your presence", Jon Arryn greeted his monarch, before sitting right next to him.

"Oh, come off it Jon, you are surprised about my presence, as are all of you", Robert replied while looking at the averting gazes of the rest of his council. "Now, let's get this meeting started. I have some things that I want to settle."

"At once, your grace", Jon said respectfully, as the rest of the Small Council nodded their heads in respect for their king. Though Jon didn't say it out loud, he was internally surprised that Robert appeared to be sober at the moment.

"Is there anything in particular you wish to discuss, your grace", asked Lord Petyr Baelish, the newly made Master of Coin. His sharp, grey-green eyes were filled with a curious gleam as he wanted to eagerly know what could pull the King out of drunken stupor for enough time to attend a Small Council sober.

"Lord Cinder", Robert replied with his strong voice. Those two words were enough for the whole council to visibly tense up.

After the Greyjoy Rebellion had ended and the subsequent declaration of Lucy becoming a friend of the crown; Robert had kept true to his words and supplied Lucy Cinder with food and gold. Then, Lucy had simply made a small, careless bow towards King Robert, before leaving with one of the ships that went to the North. As soon as they had reached shore; she reportedly departed without another word.

Since then, people had been gossiping, speculating and building up rumours about the strange, horned noble lady that now lived in the Seven Kingdoms. Usually one rumour was crazier than the next and tended to reflect a certain disdain towards her abnormal features and powers, but that's not too surprising, considering that a young girl that had yet to become a fertile woman had managed to singlehandedly slaughter four hundred Ironborn and destroy at least seventeen longships in the span of a few hours.

"Why do you wish to discuss about her, your grace", Jon asked tensely, causing Robert to scoff.

"I know that some of you have done your research about her, some of you have simply formed opinions about her, and some of you have done both. And I don't want you to do anything behind my back when it comes to this girl. So, let's get this topic over with", Robert said sternly, before turning towards a bald, pudgy and slightly effeminate man wearing fine robes with large sleeves. "Spider, what do you know?"

"My lord, this Lucy is something of an obscure figure to say the least. From what my little birds and rats have told me, she used to be a fighter in the Fighting Pits of Meereen. Aside from that, there is surprisingly little", the Spider replied with his silky voice.

"How come there is so little about her, Lord Varys", Jon asked, surprise evident in his voice. Lord Varys, as befitting the nickname of "Spider", was the Master of Whisperers, who in turn controlled an impressively large array of spies all over the world. As such, for something to remain hidden to Varys was very rare to say the least.

"Well, from what my little birds tell me she disappeared about three years ago after winning several battles in the Great Pit of Daznak in Meereen. After that, there is nothing aside from the words of a captain that escorted her to a port in the North after being paid a small bag of silver", Varys explained.

"Anything else", Jon asked, eager to know anything about this strange girl. However, when Varys shook his head, Jon felt admittedly disappointed. The same disappointment could be seen with the King himself.

"So, we know next to nothing about her then", Robert stated bitterly as he gripped his wine goblet so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"What about her family name? Surely there must be more about the name Cinder", a man looking quite similar to Robert wondered out loud as he stared at Varys. The man was younger then Robert, but it was clear that they were related. This was Stannis Baratheon, Master of Ships, and Robert's younger brother.

"Well, the name of Cinder is a family name I have not heard in many years outside of history books and fairy-tales", the Spider replied.

"What do you mean", Baelish asked curiously.

"As you know I grew up in the Free Cities. While House Cinder has been long considered extinct; they are very notorious throughout Essosi history. The Cinder name is an old one that marks the legacy of a family of conquerors, sorcerers and powerful men as well as women."

"How old are they exactly", Stannis wondered.

"No one can truly say, but rumour has it that House Cinder is far older than even the oldest houses in Westeros", Varys replied with a satisfied tone in his voice, as he saw the shocked expressions in the eyes of other Council members.

"With such a rich line, I'm surprised that Lady Lucy is here in Westeros and not in any castle or palace of hers in Essos", Baelish said with a dreamy yet disdainful tone in his voice.

"Not too surprising, considering they don't have one", Varys remarked.

"What do you mean about that", Jon asked.

"House Cinder may be a name with a rich history full of power and conquest, but they have long since faded into obscurity. They hold no lands, titles or even wealth worth speaking of. Their name may be influential on its own, but it has little power beyond that. Like I said earlier, House Cinder is widely considered to be extinct. I was truly surprised when young Lord Lucy announced that the family name was still alive", Varys explained.

"But would her name mean anything in terms of marriage or political power", Jon asked.

"Oh, are you having ideas of having her wed your new son, Lord Arryn", Baelish asked, with an almost mocking tone in his voice.

"Silence Littlefinger", Robert said angrily, causing the Master of Coin to instantly quiet down. "I am also curious; would her name hold any political worth?"

"Hard to say, your Grace. Like I said, the name has long since lost any real wealth, but it has always been considered an Ancient and Great House in Essos. Here in Westeros, that could be considered attractive to some noble families, especially since you declared Lord Lucy a friend of the crown, your Grace", Varys answered with a speculative tone.

The Small Council was quiet for a while as they processed the information that Varys had just suppled them about Lucy, but more importantly her family name. After a while, Robert knocked his goblet against the table like one of his hammers, which immediately gained the attention of the rest of the council.

"Well, that is good and all, but what are your thoughts on this? I want to hear what reward should be given to her for what she has accomplished", the King asked loudly, which caused the rest of the council to look at him confusedly.

"Forgive me my Lord, but I thought you already rewarded her after the Siege of Pyke", an old, stuttering man asked. His chains and robes revealed him as Grand Maester Pycelle. "She asked for supplies and you gave her that."

"Of course, I gave her that, but that is not enough for what she accomplished. A girl of her strength and valour deserves something more like an official title", Robert proclaimed loudly.

"My lord, are you sure that is wise?" Pycelle asked, his voice quivering with anxiety. "She is an abnormal foreigner with strange powers, should we really put her in a position of power?"

"Why not – that girl killed more men in that battle than any of the knights I commanded ever did", Robert stated sternly.

"I must agree with Grand Maester Pycelle on this matter, your Grace. We know nothing of this girl and it would be risky to put this unknown girl in a position of power", Jon stated seriously.

"Indeed, your Majesty", Pycelle continued. "This girl is a strange girl from a strange part of the world. She may prove to be a threat, especially since she has no qualms about disrespecting your Grace's authority-"

"SILENCE", Robert shouted, interrupting Pycelle's stammering and silencing any other words that may have been spoken from the old man. "Lord Lucy deserves to be recognised for her valour, and you are going to judge her for her horns and powers?! Now do as I say, and make sure that she is properly rewarded for her deeds!" For a while, the Small Council was quiet, before Varys found the courage to speak.

"Your Grace, if I may speak freely?" At Robert's grunt, Varys continued. "I understand your desire to reward those who have helped the people of the Realm with no thoughts of reward for their deeds. Furthermore, I hold no qualms against the girl for her unique features, if anything they intrigue me. However, I do also urge caution with considering her reward."

"What do you mean, Spider", Robert asked, his anger having slightly mellowed out, but remained present.

"I say that instead of handing out a reward blindingly, we wait and see what her intentions and desires may lead her. For now, she is already a friend of the Crown, and while that is nothing official: it is most certainly a most prestigious honour to be associated with you. Let's wait and see if perhaps some opportunity presents itself", Varys explained. Robert was quiet for a while, as he grabbed his chin in thought.

"Alright, let's do that. We'll hold off for now and see whatever the future may hold. For now, I want you to send her an invitation to come to the Red Keep to meet with me. If she ever arrives to King's Landing, I want to know.

"Also make sure to tell the other Kingdoms that Lucy is considered a friend of the Crown and should be treated as such. Even if I haven't given her an official title; I want that the other kingdoms to remember that I hold her in high regard", Robert ordered.

"Understood, your Grace", Varys replied with a bow.

"Your Grace, I do implore that you do reconsider her as a friend of the Crown. We know nothing-"

"Be quiet Pycelle, before I have you thrown into the Black Cells", Robert interrupted the Grand Maester once more. "I will not hear any more of this. And we are not going needlessly antagonise her just because of any prejudice – do I make myself clear?!" The Small Council bowed in understanding to their King's command. "Good, now let's continue the meeting", Robert ordered, before he filled up his goblet to the brim with wine and downed the whole cup in one gulp.

 **-Winterfell, the North-**

In the Castle of Winterfell, it wasn't uncommon to see a lot of people running around in the courtyard, constantly working on something, whether that was forging weapons and armour, or tending to the food and water supplies, or practicing their abilities with the sword or bow. Even if Winterfell wasn't as populated or busy as say the Red Keep much less King's Landing itself; it was safe to say that there was often plenty of activity occurring at Winterfell.

However, if one looked carefully; one could notice that people seemed to currently avoid a certain area of the courtyard. Upon closer examination, one could notice that it wasn't really the area people avoided, but rather the person inside this finite space, who was currently sitting on top of a barrel leaning against one of the castle walls: Lucy of House Cinder. Whether it was due to her horns or the rather powerful impact she had left upon her arrival; people avoided her general vicinity.

Honestly though, Lucy didn't mind. Her mind was far too occupied by the thoughts racing through her mind. Every single thought was concerning the same question that was plaguing her ever since her conversation with Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell: what should she do next?

She had returned to the Seven Kingdoms to locate Daenerys, only to find out that sweet little Dany wasn't only there, but also that she was the exiled Daenerys Targaryen, and arguably one of the true heirs to the Iron Throne, depending on your allegiance. Truthfully, Lucy was a little hurt that Dany had kept such an important secret away from her, but at the same time: Lucy could understand why Dany had kept it secret. Now, while Lucy gave about as much care to royal allegiance as she would to dog shit; she was far from an idiot. She knew that Dany's role as a Targaryen played a bigger part than Lucy could have ever anticipated.

If Dany was one of the "truthful" heirs to the Iron Throne alongside her older brother, that alone increased her list of enemies exponentially. However, being an exiled princess from an almost extinct House… that in turn increased the number of enemies drastically. These realisations were easily deducible, but they also raised the same question again in Lucy's mind: what to do with this information?

As much as she loathed to admit it, but Eddard Stark was right. If she killed Robert Baratheon, then she would only be increasing the problems for Dany. But if she did nothing, then Dany would still be in danger. And she refused to hurt Dany with her inactivity. There had to be something she could do to help Daenerys.

With a sigh, Lucy reached into her bag to get out a bottle of water. After drinking a bit and putting it back; she felt her hands graze something. She looked down onto the leather covering of a book that resided in the bag. The book was strange, as it looked old and worn, and yet it looked stable and relatively fresh at the same time. The leather was of a dark colour and the edges of the book was adorned with golden markings. The cover of the book was further emblazoned with several strange symbols that looked akin to runes.

However, the most noteworthy rune was the golden marking in the centre of the cover that appeared to be a circle of flames, which roared silently from the cover. This circle of flames on a dark background was the same pattern as the ring that Lucy was wearing on her finger, which in turn marked this book's connection to House Cinder. However, whenever Lucy saw it, it reminded her first and foremost about him.

The man that had taken her in…

 **-Flashback, Forest of Qohor, Essos-**

 **-Year 288 AC-**

It was a dark night that covered Essos, when the small horned girl was walking through the Forest of Qohor, a vast woodland that stretched far and wide from the Free City of Qohor and further into the east. In fact, it would take about two weeks to cross these forests on horse, so one can imagine how long it would take to walk the entire distance.

However, Lucy hadn't entered the Forest of Qohor to traverse the whole way. She had simply entered to avoid people. She had been wandering through Qohor recently in her journeys and had gotten sick of the humans around her. Their gazes were always locked at her, showcasing their judgement and disgust towards her deformity every second of the day. In the end, she just wished to be rid of them.

In the two years she had wandered Essos on her own, she had entered the Essosi Forest every now and then. It served as a good place to stay away from people. True, they came to this place to gather the lumber that the Free Cities required for their ships and constructions. However, the forest was so large and dense that it was more common to spot another person by walking straight across the Dothraki sea than by wandering through the Forest of Qohor.

Though, it seemed that her desire for being alone would not be fulfilled. She saw a humanoid shape standing alone in a nearby clearing. Lucy was about to turn around, when instinct and pure curiosity compelled her to see what this person was going to do. To her surprise, the person grabbed a sword from… somewhere, before stabbing said sword into a pile of rocks and wood. Then, the person stared up towards the sky. By impulse, Lucy followed the person's gaze and noticed that the dark clouds were parting, revealing a full moon.

Lucy had always enjoyed the full moon and its serene nature, so when she saw it and locked eyes with its elegant beauty; she almost missed the moment when the person in the clearing reached their hand over the sword in the ground, which suddenly caught fire. The person then sat down on the ground right next to the fire, seemingly enjoying its warmth.

Meanwhile, Lucy was in awe at the sight and stared as the small flames burned around the sword. How had this person managed to light up a flame around the sword with no flint? The horned girl shook her head to get rid of her intrigue. She turned around to get away from the clearing, when she heard a voice speak to her from the clearing:

"Please, step forward, young child of the unknown." Lucy felt her whole body freeze up at those words. The person, supposedly a man by the voice, knew about her presence.

Right now, she could just run away and not look back and she was very tempted to do so, but she also felt… interested in this strange person. However, just because she was curious, it didn't mean that she was naïve. She had been hurt too many times and was prepared to kill this man if she needed to.

Thus, with a deep breath, Lucy stepped forth into the clearing. The light coming from the flames revealed her horned form, covered in the leathery rags that she was wearing. Her red eyes shined brightly thanks to the fiery light, as she took in the appearance of the person in front her. The man… supposedly… was wearing a white robe, that covered most of his body and even white, linen gloves. These robes were adorned with several golden chains and trinkets, given it a rather ceremonial look. There was also a noticeable ring on his right hand that was emblazoned with a wheel of flames.

Though, Lucy couldn't be sure if this was a man or not. The reason why she was so uncertain of this man's gender was because he/she was quite effeminate. True, his voice was somewhat deep, but she had encountered women with deep voices before, so that on its own didn't say much. The person even had a curvaceous form, reminiscent of a slender woman's body. It didn't help that the upper half of the man's (?) face was covered by a mask, showing only the pale, soft skin of his lower face, with only his white hair being visible from underneath this mask.

The mask itself was crafted out of a dark shade of gold, and covered the top of his head, but the front of it had seven long, sharp points sticking straight out. These spikes created the image of a sun, but it also looked like he was wearing a crown. This man, or woman, was very peculiar to say the least.

"I beseech thee, girl of the unknown, to step forward to the pyres. Please, accompany this weary shadow on this beautiful night", the man's soft voice reached Lucy's ears. In response, Lucy said nothing, but simply stared at the man.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. I have never met you, and I feel that if I stay for too long; you will force me to kill you", Lucy said coldly, trying to frighten the man in front of her. Instead, the man simply looked in her direction and stared back at her with his hidden gaze.

"Oh, by the Sun, I meant thee no harm. I shall confess that thy powers, albeit unknown, intrigue me. Thy strength invigorates me; thus, I request of thee to stay with mineself for just a while", the man said as he reached out his hand, gesturing for her to sit down.

"Wait, what do you mean 'my powers'? Are you talking about my horns or my Arms?", Lucy asked confusedly as she was uncertain whether to step toward or away from him.

"'Arms', thou sayeth? What a peculiar name for thy unknown strength. By thy words, I presumeth that thou hast never learned of thy full strengths and weaknesses. Tis a shame", the man stated sadly.

"What are you- oh never mind", Lucy said exasperatedly. "You are interested in my powers, so what? I see no reason in discussing this with you. I may not see your eyes, but don't think I haven't felt them lingering on my horns. You find them repulsive, just like everyone else do." She practically hissed at the man, as her red eyes glowed in the embers thanks the fire in front of her. Lucy felt her arms flare up, readying themselves to tear this man apart, like so many other men had been torn apart before him. However, instead of any denial, deceit or any other form of veiled disgust could be uttered: the man started laughing. It was a soft laugh, befitting his effeminate looks.

"Oh, thou art right; I hath been gazing upon thy horns, unknown child. But tis not for the reason thou presumeth." His initial response made Lucy raise an eyebrow at the strange man. "May I asketh for thy name, child of the unknown?"

"… Lucy. My name is Lucy." This caused the man to smile softly.

"Ah Lucy. What a glorious name. Thy name meaneth _'light'_ in certain, older tongues. Befitting of thy presence, which hath brightened mine soul with thy powers", the man stated with a jovial voice. "I believe thou art here in this Forest of Qohor, to escapeth the prosecution of men?" Lucy stared at the man in front of her for a while, before nodding softly.

"Yes. Yes, I am here to avoid them." The man nodded solemnly.

"Thy pain… tis I understand well, young Lucy", he said cryptically. "For thou shall realise, that mine powers respond with the moon and the illusions it bringeth. It allows mineself to hide, but I need time to recover mine strengths. These woods allow recuperation and rest, allowing mineself to hide further. But now, allow this shadow to show why I know the same pain as thyself."

Suddenly, the man in front of her seemed to glow and glisten. This strange sight lasted for only a few seconds, but when it ended; it was like the whole world stopped for Lucy. In front of her, the man looked pretty much the same. He had explained how he had used illusions, and she figured that he most likely hid himself for some reason. She had expected perhaps a hunched back or an older form.

She had certainly not expected the light to reveal nothing different about the man's form, aside from the long serpents that crawled out from underneath the bottom of his worn robes. This man had no visible legs, but only serpents that slept or slithered around while hissing and staring at Lucy with their green eyes.

Lucy shook her head to try to wake herself up, but when the serpents were still there: she realised that she wasn't dreaming. She then subconsciously placed her hands on her own horns, before sitting down by the fire, right in front of the man, in absolute shock.

"You… you are like me", she said with a slight stutter, absolutely amazed by the events that had just revealed themselves to her. The man said nothing, but simply nodded at her with an understanding look.

"Indeed Lucy. Indeed, I am similar to thee. We art both children of the strange and hold powers different from the rest", he said, before reaching out a hand towards her in greeting. Allow me to introduce mineself. I am the Dark Sun Gwyndolin, Lord of House Cinder."

 **-End flashback-**

 _'_ _Gwyndolin…_ ' The first meeting with the effeminate man (and yes, despite his incredibly feminine form, he confirmed that he was indeed a man from birth) had been quite amazing. He had been intrigued by Lucy's powers and had felt how they empowered his own magical abilities. After spending some time near that bonfire, Gwyndolin had asked if Lucy would like to stay with him. Together, they had started to explore Lucy's powers and he had taught her to properly read and write, as well as teaching her about mathematics, the human body, rules of etiquette and even the unknown. He imparted a large part of his knowledge upon Lucy and was glad to have such a reciprocating student such as herself.

Sadly, nothing lasts forever, and the time eventually came when they had to go their separate ways. Gwyndolin's health deteriorated as he was suffering from an illness and was thus slowly approaching his final days. But before he left to conduct his final business; he used a powerful blood magic upon Lucy. After gaining her consent, he used his and her blood to link each other. By doing this, the magic and power of House Cinder would be hers by right, and his ancient family wouldn't die out. Furthermore, this also meant that Gwyndolin essentially became Lucy's father.

Then, before leaving, Gwyndolin gave Lucy three things. First was the cloak that she wore, even if they were several sizes too big, which was inscribed with various runes to protect her and regulate her temperature. Then, he gave her the title of Lord of Cinder, along with the family ring. And finally, he gave her the book she was holding onto.

This book was in fact not just a regular book – it was a grimoire. This grimoire was full of stories, theories, spells, potions and everything in between, which were written by the previous Lords of House Cinder. Despite its regular exterior and thickness: the book was actually thousands of pages long, filled to the brim with knowledge from ages past. Because of this, the book was rather valuable and also… enigmatic. Yet, it held a deep importance to Lucy. While she may or may not be able to learn these spells and tricks; the book contained important history about her House. The House that Gwyndolin cherished so deeply.

Overall, the magical adoption wasn't difficult for Lucy to process, as Gwyndolin was already the closest thing to a father she had ever had. Yet, the emotions that went through her at this realisation were no less difficult to deal with. She had gained a real father, but sadly only had him for less than a year. Then, before he left: he departed with a few choice words.

 _"_ _Don't shut thyself out from others, Lucy. Despite my departure, thy shall always find someone to hold close. Hast no fear, my Lucy."_

And he had been right. She had found Daenerys in Pentos a few weeks later. In fact, it was because of Gwyndolin's words that she decided to give the girl a chance. A final hope that maybe, just maybe; there could be someone else out there that could bond with Lucy of House Cinder. But she had not expected the sheer impact this girl would have on her.

While Gwyndolin had been Lucy's first touch of anything resembling a genuine parental figure; Daenerys Targaryen had been her first true friend. The impact Daenerys had in her life was more monumental than words could describe. She refused to lose Dany like she lost Gwyndolin!

Lucy looked down at the Cinder Grimoire in her hands, remembering the lessons she learned from her father figure. She had learned several things from him and later from this book, but sadly not enough about ruling a nation or properly handling a government. However, he had offered her a very short, blunt and perhaps cynical explanation about politics: Politics is a game. It's a game about manipulation and control played by its players, and they all want to win.

Now, Lucy had little interest in this game, but when she expressed this; Gwyndolin had retorted that she would eventually have to play. Because sadly, people with power are dragged into this game. As such, he gave a simple advice, which was similar to Eddard Stark's own advice: be careful. Don't act rash. Whether she was dragged in involuntarily or if she had a grand plan that involved something she truly cared about; Lucy would have to plan accordingly. Originally, she had put this plan in the back of her head, but now; those words were very fitting for the situation she found herself in.

While she wasn't good with politics, even she could understand that Dany returning to Westeros wouldn't happen anytime soon. And going through the Free Cities to find her would be a gamble at best, considering that she had no clue of where to look. True, spotting two children with such delicate features would not be that difficult, but there were still nine cities to consider. These cities weren't small: they were large and expansive enough to practically function as capitals for separate kingdoms on their own.

So, searching through the Free Cities across the Narrow Sea would not do. Until she had a clear indication of where Daenerys was located, as well as the means of getting there; Lucy would likely not venture to Essos. However, there had to be something she could do here in Westeros, but in order to do that – she required information about the Seven Kingdoms themselves.

Without a word, Lucy stood up and marched through the courtyard. Several people avoided her, but she could care less about them. Soon, she reached a tower that led her up to the Maester's chambers. Upon arriving, she knocked on the door, at which point Maester Luwin opened the door. Maester Luwin was wearing a robe of grey wool, upon which he carried a chain of several links. His white hair covered the sides of his head, but despite his old, wrinkled face; there was a tireless spirit within those dark-brown eyes. The same eyes that were now wide at Lucy's arrival.

"Lady- I mean, L-Lord Cinder. H-how can I help?" Maester Luwin asked, trying but failing to hide his nervousness. He tugged on his chains nervously at the girl in front of him, knowing fully what she could do.

"Maester Luwin, Lord Stark said that if I required information, I could turn to you, correct", she asked with a simple voice.

"Well, yes I suppose. Though, it ultimately depends on what information you require", Luwin replied, as one of his eyebrows arched in contemplation. Her words seem to calm him down somewhat, but he was still very tense about what Lucy may request of him.

"I require information about Westeros in general. Anything you can provide about the Houses, their locations and whatnot", Lucy replied casually. Luwin blinked in surprise at her request, as he had honestly not expected this from her, even if Lord Stark had previously informed him that she may request such information from him.

"Um… of course, my lady- I mean my lord", he replied, while opening the door to her. She entered his chambers, where papers, books and objects were cluttered all over the place. The Maester went over to a book and picked it up, knowing exactly where it was. Lucy was amazed that he could anything in this mess. "Where would you like to start, Lord Cinder?" His question broke her out of her thoughts, before she smirked at him slightly and simply replied:

"Let's start with the Greater Houses and the overall regions. I think I remember a few, but it wouldn't hurt to refresh my memories."

 **-The next day, Winterfell Courtyard-**

Hours would pass in the Maester's chambers as Lucy and Maester Luwin went over the general knowledge about the Noble houses of Westeros. To Luwin's surprise, Lucy seemed to absorb what he was teaching her at an exceptional rate. Within less than an hour, Lucy had already managed to memorise practically all the Houses of Westeros as well as their words, and the regions. They started expanding further into the history of each of the Seven Kingdoms, and Lucy seemed to absorb the information like a sponge. Then, she started studies of her own amongst the books that he had in his chambers, regardless of the topic.

In the end, Maester Luwin's earlier anxiety and fear seemed to fade away and be replaced with his excitement of having a such a prodigious student; something he shared warmly with Lord Stark that same night. Though, he would admit that he got nervous and had to calm himself down once more, when Lucy used her powers to levitate books around her and to help her read more books, completely absorbed and oblivious to the world around her.

That had gone on the entire night, and Luwin had later found her asleep, face down in one of the many books she had been absorbing. The sight had caused him to smile warmly and he let her be. She had woken up not long after dawn the next day. After she had gotten up and taken part of a breakfast offered by the servants; Lucy had stepped outside into the courtyard to contemplate the information given.

Maester Luwin had offered plenty of knowledge about the regions of Westeros and their respective Noble Houses. It had also given her plenty to think about in terms of her future plans in Westeros. As she was gathering information, Lucy recalled what Lord Stark had said about some of Dany's secret supporters for the Targaryen regime and how they would help Daenerys stay safe from King Robert's wrath. Well, if there really were Targaryen supporters, then these people could help Lucy with facilitating Dany's return to the Seven Kingdoms. And with the information that she had gathered about the history of the provinces as well as Robert's Rebellion nine years ago; Lucy was getting closer to getting these allies.

However, she was also faced with a dilemma. True, she gained plenty of information about the Great Houses and the provinces, but they were also more general and not very detailed to make her feel entirely confident. She could not be certain which House was supportive of Dany's return to Westeros or not. True, House Baratheon and House Lannister were easily deducible in this debate, but it wasn't crystal clear with the other Great Houses, not to mention the multitude of smaller Houses that inhabited this country. Furthermore, despite the amount of information she had gathered; there was no way to know how much had changed in the past few years, let alone past few decades. In the end, she needed to actually visit these places in order to make the proper assessments of each and every location. Her theoretical knowledge alone wasn't sufficient enough.

Suddenly, Lucy's concentration was broken by the noise of metal hitting against other metal. She tensed up and prepared herself out of pure reflex. Though as soon as she saw that the noise wasn't aimed at her, she allowed herself to relax. The horned girl stood up and started walking toward the noise.

Soon enough, she found the Master-at-Arms, Rodrik Cassel or something, standing alongside two boys a few years younger than herself. Both boys were training with sparring swords that, while made of metal, were blunt and relatively harmless. However, soon the two boys stopped, most likely due to the Master-at-Arms not saying anything after noticing her approach. The two boys soon turned towards Lucy, staring at her with a mixture of interest and uncertainty.

It was clear to Lucy that the two boys the moment she got a good look at them that the two of them shared many similarities to Lord Stark, meaning that these two boys were most likely his sons. Though with that said, it was interesting how they took after each parent on their own. One of the boys had the same long face, dark-brown hair and grey eyes, though his grey eyes were also of a much darker shade. The other boy, while he was clearly similar to his father, seemed to take more after his mother's looks than his father's. Instead of having the same grey eyes and dark-brown hair, the boy had blue eyes and a red-brown hair, most likely from the mother's side.

Lucy stared at the two boys, though she would admit that they seemed to be just about the same age, which in turn confused her a bit. Perhaps they were twins or something. The horned girl decided to ignore it and was about to turn around to leave, when she was interrupted by one of the boys.

"Excuse me, my lady, but can we help you", the more Stark-looking boy asked. Lucy stared at him for a while, blinking in surprise at the rather polite question.

"No. Nothing really, I was just wondering what the noise was. Turned out it was you learning how to swing your swords. I shall not intrude", she replied somewhat stiffly to the shy yet curious look she got from this boy.

"Actually, we are sparring", the other boy interjected with a slightly indignant pout. "Rodrik has already begun teaching us about a year ago, so we are currently sparring and not learning. Though, I can see why you would be confused."

"Excuse me", Lucy asked, blinking in confusion and shock at what the boy was saying. Surely, he couldn't be suggesting what she suspected he was saying, right?

"I mean, as you are a lady, you may not understand the full nuances of sparring and swordfighting. It's nothing to be embarrassed about." Yup, he was suggesting it. Essentially that because she wasn't a boy: she wouldn't know how to fight.

Of course, Lucy had faced that kind of comments during her time fighting in the Fighting Pits for several years. However, she managed to disprove and lessen those comments swiftly during her time in the pits. In fact, with all the death she had caused over the past few years, she hadn't heard a comment like that for some time. So, to hear someone judging her fighting skills on her gender was very jarring when one considered her killing streak.

"Robb, wasn't that a bit rude", the more Stark-looking boy asked his brother with his soft voice.

"Perhaps, but I'm just being honest, Jon", Robb replied. "It's just a fact that men are more capable of fighting than women."

At these words, Lucy felt herself getting irritated as her eye twitched in annoyance. A small part of her contemplated eviscerating the blue-eyed boy, but she had to admit that was a bit extreme, even for her. So, after breathing deeply to calm herself down. She wouldn't kill him, but this would certainly not go unpunished.

"Oh, my apologies, I thought by the rather sloppy movements that you were still learning. My mistake", she stated; her barb so thinly veiled that the veil was practically air. And both Robb and Jon could tell, as they stared wide-eyed at the brazen girl that was only a few years older than them.

"Really? Sloppy? You think you can do much better, huh?" Robb started asking, as his indignant, boyish pout returned with full force.

Lucy gave no response, instead she walked over to Jon, grabbed his sparring sword and stood in front of Robb. Robb just looked at the horned girl for a while, before deciding to show this strange person what it meant to fight and knock her off her high horse. At least, that's what he intended to do.

As soon as Robb swung his sword at Lucy, with the intention of disarming her; Lucy swiftly moved her own sparring blade with swift precision; parrying the blade and striking Robb's hand, which resulted in the Stark heir to drop his blade and grab his aching hand. Both Jon and Robb stared at the swift movements from what they presumed was just a weak girl, even if she was older and slightly taller than them.

After a while, Robb picked up the sparring sword once more and prepared himself to fight this girl more seriously. He swung his sword at her, but she parried the blade before redirecting it and then aiming her own blade against Robb's neck. Robb sneered a bit as he backed away from the blade and charged with new vigour. The younger boy tried to attack her from any angle, discover any weak point, but it seemed that every time he tried to find another one: Lucy turned it against him and swiftly bested him. Her movements, while still rough, were swift and practiced.

Robb tried to attack more frequently against her, swinging the sparring sword against her sword with determination. Lucy didn't immediately retaliate, but instead parried the blade. Suddenly, she parried and kicked one of his legs from underneath him, causing him to fall hard on his back. Robb looked up a bit dazed and shocked from the fall and saw Lucy standing above him with her sword pointed down at him.

"I'm pretty sure that Rodrik would have taught you not only the proper grip, but also proper footwork when fighting with a sword", she said. At Robb's embarrassed blush and avoiding look; it was pretty clear that Rodrik had taught them, but that Robb had not been thinking about his lessons properly when sparring with Lucy. "I recommend you train more." She couldn't help but rub a little salt in the wounds, making his loss to this so-called defenceless girl even more embarrassing.

She then turned towards the other boy, Jon, who had already picked up another sparring sword and standing in a fighting position. While she had no need to fight him, as he hadn't been part of his brother's prejudice; Lucy could see the excitement in his eyes. He wanted to spar against her and try to see how he would hold up against her. Thus, Lucy put herself in position and prepared for another spar, which soon began when Jon attacked her.

While Lucy didn't set out to humiliate Jon; she was still faster and more adept than he was. Yet, she wouldn't deny that Jon was strong and agile for his young age. Perhaps it wasn't due to him underestimating her or attacking her blindly like Robb did. Either way, she soon found herself enjoying herself fighting against Jon, even if she won each time. Though, to give some credit; she had to put in some extra effort when Jon proved to be swifter than she expected.

Soon, they were joined once again by Robb, who had picked up his sparring sword and indicating that he wanted a rematch. Lucy smirked and took turns fighting between the two boys. Time flew by and Robb seemed to be better now when he wasn't blindly flailing his sword at her. Though, he was still a bit vexed about having lost so badly to her before.

"Robb", a loud voice called out from a distance, interrupting their sparring session. The sparring children turned around and saw a woman walking towards them, with Eddard Stark not far behind her. One look was enough for Lucy to tell that this woman was without doubt Lady Stark, wed to Eddard Stark and father of his children, as evident by the looks she shared with Robb. However, to Lucy's confusion, she saw Lady Stark look lovingly and worriedly at Robb, but seemed to stare with pure disdain at Jon. What was going on here – wasn't she their mother? Was she playing favourites based on their looks?

"Lord Cinder", Ned Stark's voice broke her out of her thought process. "I see that you have met Robb Stark and Jon Snow. I hope they haven't been causing you any problem."

"Oh no, they have not, I assure you", Lucy replied. After hearing Ned introducing the two boys, it all made sense.

One of the things she had learned from Luwin's lessons were the concept of bastards, essentially children born out of wedlock. The stigma of illegitimacy was so powerful in Westeros, that all acknowledged bastards born to at least one noble would have to be identified through a specific surname, which in turn was different for each region. In the North, that surname was 'Snow'. So, when Ned told Lucy Jon's surname; this knowledge, in combination with his appearance and Lady Stark's venomous gaze, revealed that not only was Jon a bastard, but he was also Lord Stark's illegitimate son.

"Are you sure?", Ned asked once more.

"No worries, Lord Stark. We had a… small dispute earlier but resolved that one very quickly. It was over in mere seconds", Lucy stated with a dry but smug voice, as she looked towards the pouting face of Robb Stark. Robb then turned towards his half-brother Jon with a glare, when Jon snorted a bit at Lucy's jab.

"Well, Lady- Lord Cinder, I do hope that my son has been acting like a proper gentleman", Lady Stark inquired, while looking at Robb with a stern look, causing him to shy away from said gaze.

"Oh, he was acting honourably and proudly. In fact, if one considered the flailing of his sword angrily at me flattery, then I am very flattered indeed." Lucy couldn't help driving the thorn deeper, and smirked when Lady Stark's look turned even harder at the embarrassed boy.

Ned smiled at the sight. He had actually been there from the beginning of Lucy's spar against his two sons. After all, Ned tried to watch his sons grow in skill, sometimes watching them in secret so they didn't try harder just to impress him. It always filled Ned with glee seeing Robb and Jon grow stronger and learn how to properly wield their blades. True, they were very much novices in terms of skill, but he still felt joy upon seeing their elated faces when they improved and learned. It reminded him of when he learned to use a sword with his brother Benjen so many years ago. Yet, the pride he felt now was different from back then. This current pride was the one that came from seeing your children grow stronger.

However, Ned had not expected Lord Cinder herself to make an appearance. Judging by her initial look, she had just been curious about the noise of sparring swords and checked what it was about. He thought she was about to leave, but then Robb made a rather blunt remark about Lucy's status as a fighter in relation to her gender.

Now, Ned wasn't really of either side in the whole argument regarding genders and combat. However, he remembered the fierce spirit his dear sister Lyanna carried, which in turn made him consider himself to be at least open towards the idea. Overall, he tried to judge each person based on their skills and character rather than their gender. So, when his son bluntly told Lord Lucy of House Cinder, a girl that had singlehandedly slaughtered hundreds of men, that women were less capable of fighting than men; Ned couldn't help but be afraid for his son while also silently reprimanding him for such a stupid comment.

Thankfully, it seemed that Lucy restrained herself from using her strange powers against him. Instead, she picked up Jon's sparring sword and utterly humiliated Robb in their spar. Ned was impressed that Lucy was so skilled at using a blade. Considering her powers, one could forgive her for just relying on those, but it seemed that she had the skills to handle a blade as well. Ned knew that he and Lyanna would have gotten along rather well, if the latter had been alive.

However, this was not the reason why Ned had smiled at the sight. No, the reason that he smiled was because he saw something new in Lucy. He saw joy. It wasn't much, and one couldn't compare it to the elation she expressed when talking about Daenerys Targaryen, but there was still a joy in the horned girl's eyes. She expressed herself with some glee akin to a child around these boys, especially seen when she was teasing his firstborn. Considering how cold and hollow her gaze had been most of the time; Ned would admit that seeing that glee, no matter how small, was something remarkable.

"Catelyn", Ned stated. "It's true that Robb was rude against Lord Cinder here, but I think he has learned his lesson when he reaped what he sowed, didn't you Robb?" He then turned towards his oldest son and heir.

"Yes father", Robb said softly as he looked down on the ground, still a bit embarrassed. He then turned towards Lucy. "I'm sorry my lady, for offending you."

"Apology excepted, Lord Stark", Lucy replied with a smirk. "But next time, try to be careful to not think too narrowly about women."

"Understood, my lady." As soon as he had replied, Lucy lost her smirk and the small semblance of joy shimmering in her eyes.

"Thank you for your time. Now, excuse me Lord Stark…" Lucy excused herself with a small bow. She then gave the sword to Rodrik Cassel, who accepted it, before she left the area. Ned smiled softly, before turning to Robb and Jon.

"Now, finish with your lesson with Ser Rodrik and then get cleaned up. You have lessons with Luwin after this", Ned ordered sternly, as the two boys nodded vehemently, before continuing where they left off.

 **-A few days later, by the South Gate of Winterfell-**

"So, you are leaving", Ned stated to Lucy. She was standing near the gates of Winterfell, carrying a bag around her shoulder.

"Yes, I am. I thank you for your hospitality, but it is time that I depart", she replied while nodding towards Lord Stark.

"I see. So, have you decided what to do next", Eddard asked with some worry in his voice.

"If you are worried about our previous topic, don't worry. I won't blindly go after Robert. I thought about your words and I agree that it would just cause more trouble than it would have been worth. Instead, I will just focus on Dany for now", Lucy explained.

"That's good", Ned breathed out in relief. "So, where are you going now?"

"South. I will travel Westeros, learn more about it, and see if there is anything that can help me with reuniting with my friend", Lucy replied as she adjusted the bag on her shoulders.

"Well, before you go; I would like to give you something", Ned said, as he gestured towards one of his men, who was pulling the reigns of a dark horse towards them. "This is a gift to you. As gratitude for your service during the Rebellion. I know you asked for no reward, but I still wished to reach out for helping and stopping the Greyjoy Rebellion, which could have killed and ravished to many people's lives", Eddard explained. Lucy's eyes widened as she stared at Lord Stark and the horse in front of her.

"Um… you don't have to… I-I mean, it's nice, but you really don't need to", the horned girl stuttered, while shuffling her feet around.

"It's alright, Lord Cinder", Eddard stated in return. "Please consider this a gift from House Stark. A gift that will help to reach out and form bonds between our Houses. You need a way to travel the Seven Kingdoms, and I would feel safer if our new ally was riding on a trustworthy steed at the very least."

"Well… th-thanks, I guess", Lucy replied shyly as she carefully went up to the horse, and started petting it gently, causing the horse to snort at her.

Ned was smiling at what he was seeing. Despite the small interaction she had with Robb and Jon; Lucy kept mostly to herself and didn't show much emotion otherwise. This was perhaps one of the few moments when Lucy was acting like a girl her age. Though for Eddard, it came with the terrible realisation that Lucy most likely had very little in terms of parenting and love in her life.

"Listen, whatever your reasons for killing the Ironborn, you protected the Realm when you ultimately helped stopping the Rebellion. For that, you have my gratitude, and you can consider yourself a guest at Winterfell whenever you please", Ned offered with a serious look.

Lucy said nothing as she petted the horse in front of her, but she seemed to register what he said. She then climbed up on the saddle that was on the horse and grabbed hold of the reins. After she adjusted herself on top of the dark horse; she looked at Ned once more.

"Thank you, Lord Stark. You have been very hospitable and kind for someone like myself", she said softly with a smile.

"Lord Cinder, it has been my pleasure. And I hope that you enjoy your voyage through Westeros", Ned replied. "Don't forget to visit us, House Stark is a friend of yours."

"No, you're not", Lucy retorted as her voice grew cold. Ned stiffened at her words.

"My Lord, I fail to understand. Have we offended you somehow?"

"No, of course not. I find your family to be rather pleasant. Your sons are polite and kind. None of you have made any remark about my appearance. Overall, I find myself impressed with your House and would perhaps even consider you allies in the future", Lucy replied with a soft smile, before it disappeared. "But I will not consider your entire House a friend of mine. I am very selective about that distinction and I am not sure if you have earned that right yet."

Ned stared at the girl on top of the horse with a newfound light. This was a girl that had been hurt and burned so many times by people around her that it had left her afraid to reach out. She kept the word 'friend' very close to her chest and evidently took the definition very seriously.

"Then I hope that in the future, you will consider us friends as well", Ned replied with a smile as he backed away.

"We shall see", Lucy stated softly, before she turned away. Then, she nudged the horse forward and the started to ride away from Winterfell, leaving a contemplative Eddard Stark alone by the gate as he watched her riding further away into the distance.

 **-At nightfall, Lord Stark's private chambers-**

Ned was lying in his bed, his right arm wrapped around Catelyn's shoulders as she was leaning against her husband's chest. She looked up at him with some concern in her eyes, noticing how his own eyes seemed distant and distracted.

"Are you okay, my love", Catelyn asked him. This caused his eyes to focus as he looked down at his wife.

"Oh, I'm sorry Cat. I find myself a bit distracted", he replied.

"What ails you, my love?" Catelyn rose herself up and locked her blue eyes with his grey ones. Ned looked back with a sombre smile, before he pulled her closer with a sigh.

"I was thinking about Lucy Cinder… I must confess, I'm uncertain what to feel about her", Ned started explaining. "On one hand, I feel she is powerful and dangerous, but on the other; I cannot help but feel sad about the girl's circumstances. I wish she hadn't suffered as much as she clearly has."

"You're not alone in your sentiment towards that girl. I can tell that the girl has been through a lot, more than any child should have to go through. The only thing I am worried about is if she would be dangerous around the children, but so far she has been rather gentle, if not a bit shy around them", Cat replied as she held on to her husband tighter.

"I understand what you mean, but I think that we don't have to worry about her causing our children any harm. Lucy seems to not be unreasonable to the point where she would hurt our children. She is too concerned with her friend to worry about anything else", Ned stated casually.

"Friend? What friend", Catelyn wondered, arching her eyebrows.

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" After Cat shook her head, Ned continued. "Well, the reason she came here to Westeros was to find the only girl she considers her friend. The fact that she would go that far for one person says a lot how much she values this particular friend."

"I say, she is definitely dedicated to this friend if that's the case", Catelyn agreed. "Did she tell you who this friend was?"

"Well, this is where it gets even more complicated. The friend that she is looking for is Daenerys Targaryen." As soon as Ned had uttered those words; Catelyn froze up in shock.

"Wait, are you telling me that she is looking for Daenerys Targaryen? Lucy Cinder is a Targaryen supporter?!"

"No, she is not a supporter of House Targaryen", Ned explained hurriedly before Cat launched for the quill and paper to write a warning to her sister. "She only cares about Daenerys."

"Why haven't you said anything or sent a warning to Robert?!" Catelyn was getting hysterical and frantic with this.

"Because, it would only make matters worse." His words seemed to make Catelyn calm down a bit, if only due to her sheer confusion. "I managed to convince Lucy that if she went after Robert now; it may make matters worse for Daenerys. She won't blindly attack the King of the Seven Kingdoms just yet, as long as Robert doesn't do anything drastic."

"'Robert not doing anything drastic' – Ned, this is your childhood friend Robert Baratheon we are talking about. The man that practically embodies the words of his House: 'Ours is the Fury'. After all, he went into an open Rebellion against the Targaryens and has been ruthlessly wanting them dead ever since", Cat retorted exasperatedly.

"I know, but if I also know Robert – he will be too busy focusing on other things than two children across the Narrow Sea. He may send assassins after them, but he will not be too invested in their fates other than that", Ned explained.

"I hope you are right, Ned. Because if Lucy is as attached to Daenerys Targaryen as you say she is, then she may just kill Robert if she finds him to be too much of a threat", Cat retorted.

"No, I'm not worried about Robert. I think she is presently too focused on finding a way to get together with Daenerys to worry about him. But…"

"But what", Catelyn asked worriedly.

"Robert is possibly saved from Lucy's wrath thanks to his royal position, the fact he is distracted by other things, and Daenerys's supporters will keep her safe, and finally the fact that she can relate to his background", Ned explained seriously. "Though, I cannot say the same for anyone else."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let's just say that it is in our best interest not to do anything that jeopardise Lucy's quest to reunite with the Targaryen girl. As long as we do that, I think Lucy will have absolutely no reason to hurt us", Ned replied seriously. "Lucy is a wounded, complicated girl, and she is devoted to Daenerys. I pity anyone who gets in the way of that."

 **-Meanwhile, on the Kingsroad-**

The night had covered Westeros like a dark blanket. Lucy was riding along the Kingsroad, not feeling threatened by the things lurking in the night. She had faced those things on several occasions. She had ridden for about a day since leaving Winterfell, just stopping at one point to hunt a rabbit and allowing herself and her horse some rest. Now, she was riding South to explore the different regions of Westeros until she would get tired enough.

During her time in Winterfell, she had not only gained a map and several valuable pieces of information; she had also gotten an idea regarding her future actions in this country. Lucy was aware that there were certain supporters of the Targaryen dynasty out there, but she was uncertain of who these were. As such, she would venture through Westeros and try to figure out who these people are. Lucy would gather political allies and try to pave the way for Dany's return to Westeros. She would find a way to give Dany her home back. It would take years, but it would be well worth it!

While Lucy was riding and being slightly preoccupied with her thoughts; she heard loud laughter not far away from her position. She looked over and saw a group of four armoured men sitting around a campfire. Lucy shrugged her shoulders and was about to keep on riding, when she heard what they were speaking about.

"So, have you heard the story about the demon girl? You know, the one who took down Pyke?" One of the men asked.

"'Course we have heard about it! It's absolute horse shit thought", said another man in response.

"Actually, I've heard it's the truth. Apparently, this horned girl from Essos, claiming she's some kind of noble, came to Pyke and fuckin' cut all Ironborn to pieces! I met a man who had been there – he swears that's what happened", the third man stated. The other two men agreed, before the fourth man switched topics.

"Speaking of noble-folk in Essos, isn't Essos where those Targaryen brats are hiding?" These words caused Lucy to freeze up. She had occasionally ridden past men that had been speaking loudly about the Targaryens. Before, she had not understood what they were talking about and simply ignored them, but now… Now she knew that Daenerys was a Targaryen. All those men had spoken ill and cursed the name of her precious Daenerys.

"Yeah, I heard that they are hiding in the Free Cities. Bloody dragon spawn", the first man stated angrily.

"I agree. It's better if those children were just killed. Targaryens are nothing but shit anyway", the third man agreed.

"Or they could be sold into slavery, considering their looks. Especially that daughter I've heard about", the second man interjected. "I remember the Targaryen Queen. While she was a dragon, she had tight arse. If her daughter grows up to be like her mum, then I wouldn't mind ploughing that sweet bum of hers." The three men started laughing at this comment, unknowingly crafting their own coffins with those roars of laughter.

Infuriated, Lucy jumped off from her horse and landed on the ground, before walking to the camp. The men turned around towards the noise of her approaching them. They were surprised when a young, hooded girl stepped up into the light the campfire gave off.

"Um, what do you want?" One of the men asked. She gave the man no response. "Hey, are you deaf? What the fuck do you-"

"Do you hate the Targaryen children?", Lucy asked them suddenly, her voice cold enough to freeze even the hot springs of Winterfell. While the men felt unnerved by her cold voice, they soon found themselves ignoring it as the chuckled at her question.

"Of course, those dragon-fuckers shouldn't be alive-"

The first man didn't have any time to keep speaking when his head suddenly dropped off from his shoulders. The other men stared shockingly at her, before they went to their weapons, though only two of them got the chance to reach for them as the second man was torn apart by the invisible Arms that Lucy wielded.

"IT'S THE FUCKING DEMON OF PYKE-" The third man shouted, before his limbs was torn apart like his friends. The last man looked at Lucy in complete panic, before he dropped his sword and collapsed on the ground.

"Please, please – don't kill me", he whimpered at Lucy's intimidating eyes. She said nothing, but no words were necessary when the tearing of skin said enough.

The horned girl looked at the bodies strewn about. Their emblems on their shields depicted a red man on a black background, though Lucy didn't care to remember which House that emblem belonged to. Instead, she returned to her horse, mounted him and then started riding away. She would soon need to find a place to camp, but for now: she just wanted to get away from these vermin. These pests that dared curse Dany's name.

Lucy was determined to get back to Daenerys, but she also knew that Dany wanted to go back to Westeros one day. Thus, Lucy would make her friend happy. She would help cleanse Westeros and prepare for Dany's return. Even if people like these had to die. Lucy didn't care, it would just make things easier. True, she may not kill the Usurper just yet, but she would certainly not have anything killing worthless people like these.

 _ **That's the end of that! I hope you enjoyed it. I look forward to your responses and thoughts.**_

 _ **See you next time!**_

 _ **Prof. Majora**_


End file.
